Lo Que Quiera El Destino
by Darrinia
Summary: Sebastian se muda a un nuevo apartamento y allí conoce a un adolescente. Al principio no le llama la atención pero no puede evitar querer ayudarlo cuando piensa que puede tener problemas. Sin embargo, no sabe que tendrá que hacer más por Blaine de lo que realmente espera y el destino tiene un plan para ellos que ninguno de los dos quiere pero que tendrán que afrontar.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos!

Aquí traigo una nueva idea sobre un fic Seblaine. Realmente es una petición que me hicieron en un review en Una Noche Inesperada. La verdad es que la idea me apetece mucho y... Bueno, espero que os guste...

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

- Este fic va a ser _MPreg_, es decir, habrá embarazo masculino. Así es como me lo pidieron y así es como lo escribiré. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

- Habrá _escenas hot_, eso seguro (si me conocéis, ya lo sabéis)

- Hay _diferencia de edad_ entre los personajes pero ambos serán mayores de edad cuando se conozcan.

- El fic es _Seblaine_. Sé que estáis más acostumbrados a leerme en Klaine o Blam pero este fic es Seblaine. Es posible que haya terceras personas pero... El fic es Seblaine ¿Me explico? (esta aclaración va porque suelo recibir peticiones de que no escriba determinadas parejas antes incluso de que el personaje aparezca).

- Tengo mucha trama así que, si el fic gusta,_ podría tener secuela_ (lo dejo claro desde el principio).

- Si no hay al menos un _comentario_, no actualizo. Quiero saber que la historia os interesa y sin comentarios no actualizo.

- No busquéis este fic en Wattpad o Gleeklatino porque no lo voy a subir allí salvo que alguien me lo pida expresamente. No hay Seblainers así que no me molesto...

* * *

><p><strong><em>LO QUE QUIERA EL DESTINO<em>**

_Sebastian Smythe es un joven de 28 años que lleva cuatro trabajando en "Crawford e hijos", un bufete de abogados. Ha conseguido hace poco un ascenso y eso le permite buscar un apartamento mucho mejor que en el que vivía y en un barrio más seguro de la ciudad de Nueva York. Cuando se muda coincide todos los días con su vecino, un adolescente que va al insitituto a la misma hora que él sale a trabajar. Al principio el chico no le llama demasiado la atención pero un día ve que tiene un moratón y se empieza a preocupar. No es que Sebastian Smythe se preocupe por los demás pero este chico lleva un cartel que dice "GAY" en la frente y le preocupa que tenga problemas en el insitituto. Él sabe muy bien lo que puede pasar y cree que tal vez pueda ayudar a su vecino. Lo que no sabe es que la vida del chico es mucho más difícil de lo que él cree y que acabará siendo su salvavidas. _

_El destino les tiene preparados a Sebastian Smythe y a Blaine Anderson un futuro lleno de incertidumbre y de decisiones erróneas. Por mucho que intenten evitarlo, ellos no decidirán sobre sus vidas. Sus errores se volverán contra ellos y sus buenas decisiones les llevarán a momentos difíciles. Porque la felicidad no es fácil de encontrar y a veces le tenemos tanto miedo que nos la negamos porque pensamos que no la merecemos._

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios para empezar a escribir...<p>

Besos


	2. Capítulo 1: El Extraño del Ascensor

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia... Espero que de verdad os guste... Muchas gracias por los comentarios, siempre los contesto en privado pero hay dos que no puedo hacerlo así, so... lo hago por aquí...

**Yamii Klainers, **muchas gracias... Intentaré hacer un capítulo a la semana, pero no prometo nada... A mí también me gusta Seblaine ;) Espero que te guste la historia... Besos

**Edu,** cariño... Muchas gracias por leer esta historia... Espero que de verdad te guste y te mantenga intrigado... Besos

Ahora sí, os dejo el capítulo... Que lo disfruteis...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: EL EXTRAÑO DEL ASCENSOR<strong>_

– Y aquí llega la última caja. Ya subimos todas, ahora queda ordenarlas. – Jeff comentó mientras miraba todas las cosas que habían dejado en el salón.

– ¿Qué? ¿No hemos terminado ya? – Se quejó Thad.

– No creo que la casa esté habitable. ¡Ni siquiera tengo las sábanas puestas en la cama! – Sebastian protestó.

– ¿Podemos hacer al menos una pausa para una pizza? – Propuso Nick.

– Creo que eso podemos hacerlo. – El castaño estuvo de acuerdo.

Rápidamente, el ojiverde llamó a su restaurante favorito y encargó suficiente comida como para no tener que preocuparse por unos amigos hambrientos. Mientras llegaba el repartidor, Sterling seguía repartiendo las tareas.

– ¿Por qué tengo que encargarme yo de todas las cosas de mi dormitorio? – Preguntó Smythe.

– Porque no quiero encontrarme con tus juguetitos o tus calzoncillos. Seremos tus amigos y te habremos perdonado muchas cosas, pero eso traspasa los límites. – El rubio informó.

– Vamos... ¡Eres gay! ¡Y en pareja! ¿Te asusta un vibrador o unos calzoncillos comestibles? De verdad que no os entiendo, no encajáis en el estereotipo gay. – Sebastian negaba con la cabeza.

– Estoy enamorado de mi marido desde los quince años. No he estado con otro hombre y no lo necesito. Tampoco he necesitado jamás un juguete sexual porque con Nick tengo más que suficiente. Gracias por tu preocupación por mi vida sexual pero yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por tu vida amorosa, es un auténtico desastre. – Jeff puso su pose más orgullosa y altiva.

– Chicos, hay un heterosexual en la sala, controlad ese tipo de charlas. No necesito saber lo que Niff hacen en la cama, gracias. – Harwood se quejó.

– No te pierdes nada, son unos aburridos. – Añadió el castaño en tono de burla.

El timbre sonó antes de que esa conversación acabara en una batalla campal. Nick, Jeff, Sebastian y Thad eran amigos desde que se conocieron en Dalton, una prestigiosa academia para varones situada en Westerville, Ohio. Tras la graduación, los tres primeros se fueron a estudiar a distintas universidades de Nueva York. Por su parte, el otro se trasladó a Chicago. Sin embargo, ese fin de semana había acudido a la ayuda de Smythe. El castaño había conseguido un ascenso en "Crawford e Hijos", un importante bufete de abogados y decidió mudarse a un mejor apartamento y, como era de esperar, sus molestos pero apreciados amigos habían acudido a su ayuda. No todos porque algunos vivían lejos de la ciudad, pero sí los más cercanos. Aunque su relación era siempre así, los amaba con locura y no permitía que nadie los dañase. Siempre habían sido su apoyo a pesar de que había hecho muchas estupideces y todas habían sido perdonadas.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron a comer y charlar animadamente de lo que habían pasado en sus años de adolescencia. Ya no eran niños. A sus veintiocho años tenían sus vidas muy bien organizadas y, a pesar de que a veces parecían críos, realmente eran responsables. Era cierto que Sebastian estaba muy descentrado en el amor ya que sólo buscaba relaciones de una noche, pero esa era la excepción.

Después de terminar con todas las pizzas, siguieron con la tarea de preparar el apartamento de Smythe. Al final, el castaño sacó todos sus juguetes eróticos y bromeó con Jeff y Nick. Mientras el rubio se mostraba irónico y altivo, el moreno estaba tímido y avergonzado. A Duval no le gustaba hablar de esos temas porque pensaba que lo que pasaba en la intimidad de su alcoba era algo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

* * *

><p>– Hola, Mi Boo – Una asiática saludó a su novio cuando entró en la habitación del joven. Bueno... Eso de novio era mucho decir.<p>

– Tina. – Blaine dijo cortante. No le gustaba nada la situación.

– No tienes que ser borde conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus padres y los míos quieran que seamos novios y nos casemos pronto. Yo sólo obedezco lo que me dicen. – La chica mintió. Realmente a ella le encantaba la situación ya que estaba enamorada del ojimiel.

– ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! ¿Quién tiene un matrimonio concertado estos días? – Anderson se levantó de la cama furioso. – Además... ¡Con dieciocho años! ¿Qué se han creído? ¿Que vivimos en 1902?

– ¿Te molesta que te obliguen a casarte o que lo hagan conmigo? – Cohen Chang preguntó enfadada.

– Tina... ¡Soy gay! Mis padres han montado todo esto porque les dije que me gustan los chicos. Creen que eso es humillante y me van a comprometer contigo por eso.

– Yo... No lo sabía...

– ¡Claro que no! Tú y yo no somos amigos y no tenía por qué contarte nada de esto. Ya te puedes alejar de mí como si fuera un asqueroso depravado, ya me he acostumbrado.

– Blaine, yo...

– ¡Largo!

El moreno echó de su habitación a la joven sin importarle nada. Estaba cansado de su situación. Si al menos pudiera subsistir por sí mismo. Sin embargo, no tenía nada y solo no duraría ni un día. Además, nadie lo amaría, eso ya lo sabía. O fingía ser quién no era o lo rechazaban por marica y un monstruo que debía ser ocultado a la sociedad.

* * *

><p>Sebastian salió a trabajar y cerró la puerta antes de avanzar por el pasillo. Aun no había recorrido cuatro pasos cuando alguien salió del apartamento de al lado.<p>

– Buenos días. – Saludó el castaño.

– Buenos días. – Respondió el desconocido.

Los dos siguieron por el pasillo hasta la zona de ascensores. El ojiverde presionó el botón para que subiera el ascensor y mientras esperaba se dispuso a observar al moreno. Llevaba en sus manos un libro de biología, por lo que dedujo que era un estudiante de instituto. Movía sus labios con prisa mientras movía sus dedos como si enumerase algo. Tal vez estaba estudiando para un examen o algo así. La puerta automática se abrió y ambos entraron en el ascensor. Nuevamente fue el más alto el que presionó el botón de la planta baja. El ojimiel seguía inmerso en su libro, ignorando la mirada del adulto. Smythe observaba al chico con intriga. Todo parecía indicarle que era gay, la pajarita roja que, tan pulcramente colocada, adornaba la camisa a cuadros grises que el joven llevaba, los zapatos sin calcetines, los pantalones rojos, el bolso que llevaba para sus libros, el pelo con exceso de gomina con olor a frutas del bosque porque sí, debido a lo pequeño que era el ascensor estaba demasiado cerca del chico.

Salieron del ascensor y los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida del edificio, saludando al portero por el camino. Una vez en la calle, giraron a la derecha. El menor iba por delante del más alto, permitiendo que el adulto disfrutara de la vista que el trasero del joven le otorgaba. Desde luego que para el castaño ese era un trasero deseable y quería saber como se sentiría estar dentro de él... Pero necesitaba saber si era menor de edad. Por lo que sabía, estaba en el instituto y eso no lo tranquilizaba nada. Salvo que fuera alumno de último curso, él sería menor y eso podía traerle problemas. Y aunque fuera mayor de edad, diez años de diferencia y tan sólo un deseo de satisfacer su deseo carnal no era lo suficientemente bueno para poner en peligro la convivencia en el edificio. Los padres del chico podrían enloquecer. ¿Cómo alguien podía parecer tan adorable, inocente, sexy y prohibido a la vez?

Los nervios de Sebastian aumentaron cuando comprobó que el desconocido bajaba las escaleras que le conducirían a la estación de metro. No le quedó otra alternativa que seguirlo.

Los dos esperaban en el anden y las miradas del adulto se volvieron más continuas mientras el adolescente lo ignoraba completamente y seguía inmerso en sus estudios hasta que el tren llegó. Ambos se montaron y permanecieron de pie. Esa vez el moreno había guardado el libro y se dedicaba a observar a las personas que lo rodeaban. Smythe no sabía por qué pero algo en la mirada del chico le rompía el corazón, le hacía desear abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Su mente recordó lo mal que lo pasó él mismo de adolescente, con todas las hormonas revolucionadas, los cambios físicos y las decisiones importantes que hay que tomar y que definen el resto de tu vida. Pero sobre todo, recordó los problemas que tuvo con su sexualidad hasta que entró en Dalton, una academia con tolerancia cero a los abusos. ¿Acaso ese chico estaba sufriendo por ser homosexual? El castaño se prometió a sí mismo estar atento para ayudar al joven. No podía permitirse que le pasara lo mismo que a Dave... No, esta vez debía hacer algo...


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Eres gay?

**N/A**:Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Me alegra que os esté gustando... Este capítulo es un poco transitorio, para que los personajes se conozcan pero la verdadera acción comienza en el siguiente capítulo... Espero que os guste... Hay dos comentarios que no puedo responder en privado, así que lo haré por aquí.

**Guest (Gaby, cariño, que a ti te reconozco pronto)**, muchas gracias. No, no te puedes robar a Sebby porque es de mi bebé ;) Sebastian es un poco como el de Glee pero verás que tiene un gran corazón. La boda... No te preocupes mucho... Pronto Sebby acudirá al rescate... Bueno, Sebby y Niff... Ahora sabrás lo que le pasó a Karofsky... Aunque no creo que te guste (sé lo que te fascina SebxDave)... Besos cariño

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes, intentaré actualizar una vez por semana (al menos). Espero que te siga gustando... Besos

Os dejo con el capítulo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: ¿ERES GAY?<strong>_

Tres días habían pasado y todos se encontraba con el desconocido en el pasillo por las mañanas. Sebastian estaba a punto de enloquecer. Había visto que el chico no sonreía, que tenía ojeras todos los días, que sus ojos parecían querer llorar constantemente e incluso había visto alguna herida o moratón. Quería hablar con él, quería saber qué le pasaba. Su mente no paraba de retroceder a uno de los momentos más amargos de su vida.

_Flashback_

– _Soy el novio de Dave Karofsky. ¿Puede decirme donde se encuentra? – Un nervioso Sebastian de quince años hablaba con la recepcionista del hospital de Lima, Ohio._

– _Lo siento, sólo puedo dar información a familiares directos. – Dijo la mujer muy seria._

– _¿Sebastian? – La hermana de su novio se acercó a él. La joven era morena, de ojos marrones, baja, delgada y parecía un ángel, frágil y elegante._

– _¿Cómo está Dave? ¿Qué ha pasado? – El castaño se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

– _Ha intentado suicidarse. El acoso en el McKinley ha ido aumentando desde que conocieron su secreto y no ha podido con él._

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me contó nada? ¿Por qué no me buscó para que lo ayudara? – El ojiverde estaba nervioso, se sentía mal por no haber hecho más por su pareja. Él también sufría acoso en su instituto y sabía por lo que estaba pasando._

– _No quería mostrarse débil ante ti. Acompáñame a la cafetería a por una tila para mi madre._

_Cuando llegaron donde estaban los señores Karofsky, los vieron abrazados llorando._

– _Mamá... – La joven susurró y fue acogida entre los brazos de sus progenitores._

– _Ha muerto... – Sollozó la mayor._

_Fin del Flashback_

Cuando ambos llegaron al andén del metro, el adulto se acercó al joven. Le tocó el hombro porque ese día, en vez de leer un libro, iba escuchando música.

– Perdona... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Sí, supongo... – El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras metía los auriculares en su bolsillo.

– Me llamo Sebastian Smythe. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Blaine Anderson.

– Quería preguntarte... ¿Eres gay?

– ¿Qué? – Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras.

– He notado que...

– ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – El menor gritó.

– Tranquilizate, por favor. Yo solo quiero saber...

– No tienes ningún derecho a saber nada. No me importa lo que opines de mí y de mi vida. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo.

– Escucha niñato. – Era claro que el mayor había perdido la paciencia. – Sólo me estoy preocupando por ti. No tienes que enfadarte conmigo por eso.

– ¿Preocupándote? Te estás metiendo en mi vida cuando hace cinco minutos no sabías ni mi nombre. Vete a buscar a alguien de tu edad que te aguante y déjame en paz.

El tren había llegado y el adolescente corrió hacia la parte trasera para evitar al adulto.

* * *

><p>– ¿Te extraña su reacción? – Jeff preguntó después de que Sebastian le contara lo ocurrido con Blaine. Los tres amigos estaban en la casa de Smythe tomando un café.<p>

– Sólo quería ayudar. – Se defendió el castaño.

– ¿Recuerdas como era estar sólo, ser el único gay que conoces, aguantar el abuso y las burlas? ¡Claro que está a la defensiva! – Nick añadió.

– ¡Por eso lo quiero ayudar! ¡No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Dave! – El abogado gritó, se sentía frustrado. Por suerte, sus amigos lo conocían y sabían como era.

– Pero te has equivocado. Él no sabe que eres gay y que has pasado por algo parecido a lo que él puede estar viviendo. No es un adulto, no es maduro, no es tranquilo. – El rubio explicó.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Sebastian suspiró.

– Creo que tengo una idea. – Sterling comentó con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora.

– Me das miedo cuando te pones así. – El castaño susurró.

– ¿Confías en mí? – Su amigo fingió que no lo había escuchado.

– Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sabes que sí.

* * *

><p>El lunes llegó y esa vez fueron Jeff y Sterling los que salieron del apartamento cuando Blaine caminaba por el pasillo. Los tres se juntaron en la puerta de acceso al ascensor y esperaron a que llegara. Entraron los tres y una vez dentro, la pareja se dedicó a acariciarse de manera tierna la cara mientras se sonreían y demostraban su amor sin pudor. El menor los miraba sorprendido. Se sentía confuso.<p>

– Perdón. – Jeff se separó un poco de su pareja justo cuando las puertas se abrieron. – Espero que no seas un homófobo al que le molesta que le demuestre mi amor a mi marido.

– ¿Tú marido?... Buenos días señor Richardson. – La conversación se vio interrumpida por el saludo educado hacia el portero del edificio. Los tres salieron a la calle pero no siguieron su camino. El más bajo esperaba la respuesta.

– Así es, llevamos unos meses casados. En cuanto fue legal en Nueva York nos unimos para siempre. Fue algo íntimo y muy romántico. – Parecía que la mirada de Anderson se iluminaba con cada palabra. – Perdona, estamos hablando y no nos hemos presentado. Soy Jeffrey Sterling y él es Nicholas Duval pero puedes llamarnos Nick y Jeff.

– Yo soy Blaine Anderson.

– Creo que necesitas hablar. – El ojiverde comentó al ver que el estudiante parecía un poco nervioso. – ¿Tienes alguna clase importante hoy o puedes venir a tomar un café con nosotros?

Los tres llegaron a una pequeña cafetería que estaba algo alejada del apartamento del menor. No querían arriesgarse a que los padres del joven descubrieran que había decidido saltarse las clases para hablar con ellos. Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba un poco alejada del resto de clientes que allí se reunían.

– ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – Blaine rompió el silencio con una pregunta. Ninguno de ellos la esperaban.

– Fue con quince años. Los dos empezamos el curso en Dalton. Poco después transfirieron a Sebastian. – Jeff respondió.

– ¿Fue un flechazo?

– Por mi parte sí. – Nick fue el que contestó esa pregunta con una sonrisa. – Pero tuve que esforzarme para conquistarlo.

– Y yo me alegro de que lo hicieras. – El rubio dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

– Seguís muy enamorados. ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?

– Trece años. – El otro moreno aclaró. – Hemos sido el primer y único amor para el otro.

Anderson dejó de mirar a la pareja e intentó limpiar una lágrima rápidamente pero los adultos se dieron cuenta.

– Puedes contarnos lo que quieras. Nosotros queremos ayudarte. Sé que tal vez Sebastian no tuvo mucho tacto contigo pero está preocupado, al igual que nosotros. – Sterling agarró fuertemente la mano del más bajo.

– No es nada. No importa. Son tonterías.

– Nada capaz de hacerte llorar es una tontería. – Duval se puso muy serio.

– ¿Realmente os preocupan mis problemas? – Blaine los miró con los ojos abiertos.

Los otros dos asintieron y eso hizo que el menor comenzara su relato. Les habló de su mala relación con sus padres, quienes no aceptaban su homosexualidad y habían decidido comprometerlo con una chica. También contó sus problemas en el instituto, donde el acoso por ser gay era algo habitual. Explicó que nadie se preocupaba por él, nadie intentaba protegerlo o cuidarlo, nadie lo escuchaba y nadie estaba a su lado. No tenía amigos o familia que lo aceptara tal como era.

– Yo también me sentí como tú hace mucho tiempo. Mi relación con mis padres ahora es nula y no los echo de menos. Tengo una familia que me quiere y me apoya por como soy. – Nick se sinceró con el menor.

– Yo sufrí bullying en mi instituto. Por eso acabé en Dalton. Allí no toleraban el acoso y eso me ayudó mucho. – Jeff añadió.

– Yo... Eso... No me lo esperaba. – El ojimiel se avergonzó.

– No te preocupes, sé que parecemos tan felices que nadie pensaría que hemos tenido problemas tan graves. – El otro moreno lo tranquilizó.

– Sin embargo, parece que el ser gay nos trae más problemas. Todos hemos sufrido rechazo, violencia, discriminación... A tu edad puede parecer el fin del mundo pero realmente te hace más fuerte si sabes como afrontarlo. – El rubio aclaró.

– ¿Creéis... que yo... podré ser feliz algún día como vosotros? – Por primera vez, la mirada del menor reflejó esperanza.

– Claro que sí.

Los adultos prefirieron cambiar de conversación para que Anderson se sintiera cómodo y se olvidara de sus problemas. Hablaron de muchas cosas y luego lo invitaron a comer. Blaine se sintió feliz por primera vez desde hacía años. Por fin había encontrado dos personas que parecían apreciarlo tal y como era. Por eso no pudo evitar sonreír cuando llegó a su apartamento. Sus padres lo miraron extrañados porque ese comportamiento no era propio de su hijo. Sin embargo, el menor se fue a su habitación sin siquiera saludarlos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Ayuda

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, espero que os guste lo que viene. Como siempre, agradezco los comentarios que no puedo responder en privado...

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. Sebastian... ¡Es Sebastian! Quería ayudar pero no ha tenido mucho tacto... Yo soy más de Seblaine que de Kurtbastian ;) Me alegra de que la historia te vaya enganchando... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: AYUDA<strong>_

Eran las doce de la noche. Sebastian estaba durmiendo cuando unos gritos lo despertaron. Se habría dado la vuelta para seguir durmiendo si no fuera porque sabía que provenían de la residencia de los Anderson. Nick y Jeff le habían contado su conversación con su vecino y sabía que las cosas no estaban bien para el menor. Y en esos momentos parecía que sus padres estaban gritando. No sabía si sería algo habitual de la pareja o el destinatario de esos insultos era Blaine. Se decidió por levantarse, ponerse una vieja camiseta ya que dormía en calzoncillos y se preparó un té. Necesitaba esperar a que esa discusión terminara para asegurarse de que todo iría bien.

Una hora fue el tiempo que duraron los gritos. Smythe se sentía mal pensando que tal vez eran hacia el adolescente aunque realmente tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para tranquilizarse porque el timbre de su casa sonó. Se levantó rápidamente para encontrarse a Blaine con los ojos rojos, llorando e hipando, totalmente destrozado vestido con su pijama y con un par de bolsas con él. No hubo palabras, no las necesitaron. El castaño se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar al más joven.

Una vez que el ojimiel estuvo en su apartamento, el más alto lo abrazó para consolarlo. El moreno se agarró a la camiseta del otro mientras intentaba controlar su llanto. Era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de contacto con alguien desde que había confesado su orientación sexual.

Cuando el menor se tranquilizó, Sebastian se animó a hablar.

– ¿Te preparo un té?

– Sí, por favor. – Blaine intentó reprimir un sollozo mientras el otro se dirigía a la cocina.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el castaño cuando regresó.

– Mis padres se enteraron de que no fui a clase y me empezaron a preguntar. Nunca he sido muy bueno mintiendo y... No les ha sentado muy bien que tenga amigos gays. Han empezado a insultarme y... Lo peor ha sido cuando mi padre me ha pegado. He recogido lo más imprescindible de mis cosas y he salido de casa. No sabía a donde ir y... Sólo necesito un lugar para pasar la noche, mañana intentaré encontrar algo.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – El abogado preguntó.

– Dieciocho... ¿Por qué?

– Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites porque eres mayor de edad, no quería problemas con tus padres si eras menor, aunque habría buscado una solución. Creo que Nick y Jeff ya te lo dijeron pero... Yo solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a poner una denuncia contra tu padre por agresión?

– Gracias por todo. No estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen por mí. Y si no te importa, prefiero dejar las cosas así. Como has dicho, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer mi vida sin ellos. – El moreno confesó.

– Como quieras, aunque creo que deberías acostumbrarte a que se preocupen por ti. Jeff puede ser una auténtica lapa si cree que necesitas ayuda. – El ojiverde bromeó, lo que hizo sonreír al otro. – Iré a preparar la habitación que tengo libre.

* * *

><p>Sebastian se levantó para ir a trabajar aunque apenas había dormido. Había estado escuchando el llanto de Blaine durante gran parte de la noche. Supuso que se calmó hacia las seis de la mañana aunque no puede asegurar que se durmiera a esa hora. Lo primero que hizo fue asomarse en la habitación donde descansaba el moreno y lo vio dormido. Decidió no despertarlo y llamar a Jeff. Esa semana él y su marido tenían turno de tarde en el hospital y podrían acompañar al ojimiel mientras él trabajaba. No quería que el menor se quedara solo, se sintiera solo.<p>

El timbre sonó poco antes de que él saliera a trabajar.

– ¡¿No te dije que me mandaras un mensaje en vez de llamar?! – El castaño increpó a Sterling, que llegaba sin su marido. Los dos se dirigieron al salón.

– ¿Por qué? Ya estás despierto...

– ¡Pero Blaine no!

– ¿Te has acostado con Blaine? – El rubio casi gritó.

– ¡No! ¿Como me crees capaz?

– En ese caso... ¿Qué hace aquí?

– Ayer... Discutió con sus padres y no te contaré más. Es él quien debe hacerlo. Me pidió que le dejara quedarse a dormir y le preparé la habitación que tengo libre. Sin embargo, sé que no ha dormido mucho... ¡Por eso no quería que llamaras!

– Lo siento. La próxima vez explícate mejor... – Jeff se sintió mal.

– Escúchame bien Sterling porque es muy importante que lo consueles y lo apoyes, pero sobre todo, no quiero que se vaya. Puede quedarse aquí una temporada porque sólo así estaré tranquilo. Es la única manera de que yo sepa que está bien. ¿Dónde está Nick?

– Le han llamado por una emergencia. Una complicación con un bebé.

– ¿Libra por la tarde? – El ojiverde se ilusionó.

– Posiblemente no trabaje si se alarga la urgencia. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– No quiero que esté solo. Me voy a trabajar, aunque me cueste admitirlo, sé que lo dejo en buenas manos.

Sebastian salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Jeff se volvió dispuesto a ir a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno cuando vio que Blaine llegaba al salón.

– Buenos días. ¿Te he despertado? – El rubio preguntó.

– No te preocupes, tengo que ir al instituto.

– Será mejor que descanses. No tienes buena cara. – El mayor se acercó e hizo una pequeña caricia al más bajo. – ¿Tomas café?

– Tengo dieciocho años. No me trates como un niño. – Protestó el moreno con una sonrisa.

– Perdone señor. – Sterling siguió con la broma. – ¿Le apetece desayunar?

– Jeff. – El ojimiel se quejó alargando la "e", pero siguió con el buen humor.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sebastian llegó por la noche a su apartamento, un agradable olor a pollo y una animada música lo recibieron. Se dirigió a la cocina donde vio a Blaine preparando la cena. Estaba muy concentrado en su guiso y no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. El moreno cantaba mientras cortaba las verduras para la ensalada mientras una cazuela estaba al fuego. El castaño sonrió, jamás pensó que le agradaría llegar a su casa y ver a alguien preparándole la cena.<p>

– Buenas noches. Veo que estás de mejor humor. – Saludó el ojiverde.

– Hola. Yo solo... ¡Espero que te guste el pollo! Pensé que con lo generoso que has sido conmigo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era preparar la cena.

– Amable, considerado, sabes cocinar... ¿Tienes algún defecto? – Bromeó el adulto provocando que al ojimiel se le borrara la sonrisa.

– Muchos, demasiados. – Susurró el más bajo.

– Tus padres son unos asquerosos homófobos que no ven más allá de lo que ellos consideran perfecto. No debes dejar que te afecte su opinión. – El mayor abrazó al otro.

– ¿Y en el instituto?

– Son adolescentes que le temen a lo desconocido. Eres un gran chico y no debes dejar que nadie te diga lo contrario.

– Gracias.

Cuando pusieron final a su abrazo, Smythe vio que Anderson se limpiaba una lágrima.

– Tengo que hablar de temas serios y creo que lo mejor será ahora, para que después podamos cenar tranquilos. ¿Te parece bien? – El joven asintió. – ¿Sigues sin querer denunciar a tu padre? Soy abogado y llevaría tu caso sin cobrarte nada.

– No quiero denunciarlo. Simplemente quiero que todo acabe.

– No comparto tu opinión pero respetaré tu decisión, eres mayor de edad.

– Gracias. – Blaine sonrió un poco.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Tienes algún plan?

– Buscaré un trabajo, me gustaría seguir estudiando pero creo que será difícil. Cuando tenga algo de dinero, buscaré un apartamento. Si en algún momento soy un invitado incómodo, solo tienes que decirlo... Nick me dijo que me quedara aquí esta noche pero si no quieres...

– Te quedas aquí hasta que puedas vivir por ti mismo. ¡Y quiero que te gradúes! No sé si eres buen estudiante pero si tienes la posibilidad, me gustaría que fueras a la Universidad.

– Quiero ser profesor. Me gustaría que fuera de Arte o algo relacionado con la música pero no me importa, quiero enseñar.

Sebastian se acercó al menor y le agarró por los hombros.

– Nick, Jeff y yo... Bueno, y el resto de Warblers... ¡Espera a que te conozcan! Lo que quiero decir... Todos te vamos a apoyar.

– Pero... No me puedo quedar aquí siempre. Tenerme supondrá un gasto y puedo ser molesto cuando venga tu pareja y...

– No tengo pareja a la que le molestes y en cuanto al gasto, me acaban de ascender por lo que puedo hacerme cargo de todo.

– No es justo. Apenas me conoces.

– Tal vez deba contarte por qué te ayudo. Cuando tenía quince años mi novio se suicidó porque no soportó el acoso al que le sometieron en el instituto. Y eso que contaba con mi apoyo y el de su familia. – El castaño suspiró. – No puedo soportar la idea de que alguien haga lo mismo sin que yo haya intentado evitarlo.

– No lo voy a hacer.

– Prefiero tenerte cerca y estar seguro. Hagamos un trato. Te quedas aquí, me ayudas con las tareas del hogar, yo soy un desastre, sigues estudiando y buscas un trabajo de fin de semana, algo que no sea de muchas horas y que no te impida estudiar. Una pequeña parte de tu salario te lo cobro como alquiler y el resto te lo quedas tú para tus gastos. Si necesitas algo para tus estudios, yo lo pago.

– No tienes que hacerlo... – El menor estaba incómodo.

– Pero quiero hacerlo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Amigos

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia. Era la petición de un lector pero veo que es algo que todos esperabais. Poco a poco los chicos se van acercando. Los que me conoceis como escritora sabreis que Cooper tenía que aparecer (es casi un fijo). Pero de momento, veremos como evoluciona la convivencia entre Blaine y Sebastian y la relación del menor con Jeff y Nick...

Como siempre, tengo que responder a algunos comentarios que no he podido hacerlo por privado:

**Olga Moreno**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustan. Seb y Blaine son tiernos, siempre tiernos y una pareja hermosa y casi perfecta XD. Espero que te guste éste capítulo. Besos

**Gaby Klainer**, mi queridísima Gaby. Muchas gracias por comentar. Lo bueno de Fanfiction es que si no recuerdas tu contraseña puedes comentar igual XD. Sebastian se preocupa y mucho por Blaine. ¡No robes a Sebastian! Que es de mi bebé XD. Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Blaine se siente intimidado y superado por la situación, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

Ahora sí que os dejo con un capítulo, sé que no es muy interesante peeeero... No vería realista que empezaran ya con la parte "interesante" del fic, si entendeis lo que quiero decir...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: AMISTAD<strong>_

Era el segundo día en el que Blaine se despertaba en casa de Sebastian. El primero lo había recibido Jeff en el salón, esa mañana era Smythe el que estaba preparando el café en la cocina. En la mesa había tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada y fruta.

– Buenos días. – Saludó alegre el menor mientras se sentaba en una silla.

– Buenos días. ¿Bebes café? – Preguntó el castaño, con una sonrisa al ver de buen humor al ojimiel.

– Sí, tengo dieciocho años. No entiendo por qué me tratáis como un niño. Sois mayores que yo pero no tanto. Mi hermano es de vuestra edad.

– ¿Tienes un hermano?

– Sí, Cooper. Tiene veintiséis años.

– Yo tengo dos años más que él. – El ojiverde confesó sonriente.

– ¿Me pasas diez años?

– Eso parece. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

– No lo sé. No he hablado con él desde hace años. Él se fue a estudiar a Yale como mi padre quiso pero dos años después decidió dejarlo. Desde entonces no sé nada de él, ni siquiera donde fue.

– Podrías buscarlo si quieres. Puede que él también te pueda ayudar.

– No sé por donde empezar. De momento me centraré en buscar un empleo. Hoy llegaré tarde porque me pondré a ello tras acabar las clases. – El más bajo cogió una manzana y empezó a quitarle la piel con la ayuda de un cuchillo.

– No tengas prisa. Puedes quedarte sin problemas aquí.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes fueron iguales para los dos compañeros de piso. Se levantaban y desayunaban juntos. Salían a la vez para ir a la parada de metro. Charlaban durante todo el trayecto, hasta que el menor se tenía que bajar. Por la tarde, Blaine buscaba trabajo aunque era realmente difícil. Llegaba al apartamento siempre una hora antes de que lo hiciera Sebastian para poder limpiar y preparar la cena. Los fines de semana hacían cosas juntos, ir al cine o al teatro, pasear, hacer algo de deporte... Nick y Jeff los acompañaban siempre que su trabajo se lo permitían, pero trabajar en un hospital era difícil de compaginar con la vida de sus amigos. El rubio pronto desarrolló una gran amistad y complicidad con Anderson.<p>

Para el joven, las cosas en el instituto no mejoraban mucho. Seguía sufriendo el acoso aunque un poco más leve, pero no le importaba. Sabía que cuando acababa las clases, se dirigía a un lugar donde todos lo querían tal cual era y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Sebastian había hablado con el director y había llegado a un acuerdo. Todavía no habían castigado a ninguno de sus agresores, pero los profesores habían puesto en marcha un nuevo sistema de vigilancia en los pasillos que, aunque no era cien por cien efectivo, daba buenos resultados.

Un mes pasó cuando el menor tuvo una gran noticia. Ni siquiera dejó que el mayor cerrara la puerta

– ¡Tengo trabajo! – Exclamó el moreno cuando el otro llegó.

– Eso es genial. – Smythe lo abrazó. Los dos se sentaron en el – Cuéntame los detalles.

– Seré camarero en un local de comida rápida. Los viernes trabajaré de siete a once de la noche, los sábados de cuatro a doce y los domingos de dos a diez.

– Pero... ¡Eso son muchas horas! ¿Cómo lo vas a compaginar con los estudios?

– Voy a dejar el Club de Ajedrez. Así tengo tres horas de clase menos a la semana para estudiar. Los deberes del viernes los haré el fin de semana por la mañana.

– Sigo pensando que es demasiado, además de que trabajarás hasta muy tarde. Puedes esperar a otro trabajo menos exigente. No quiero que descuides tus estudios. ¿Recuerdas el trato? Quiero que vayas a la Universidad.

– Para poder ir a la Universidad necesito un trabajo. Necesitaré dinero para la matrícula, los libros y todo lo demás. No puedo abusar de ti más de lo que ya he hecho.

– No hay problema, yo puedo hacerme cargo de los gastos de los dos.

– Por favor, déjame sentirme útil.

* * *

><p>– Tienes que tener cuidado con Blaine. – Jeff advertía a Sebastian el primer viernes de trabajo del joven. Ellos dos estaban en casa del segundo, junto a Nick, cenando como siempre que podían.<p>

– Ya te dije que intenté convencerlo para que no aceptara el trabajo. – El castaño se explicó. – Sale muy tarde y son muchas horas. Sin embargo, nada pudo disuadirlo.

– Yo lo entiendo. – El moreno intervino. – Son muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo y necesita sentirse bien consigo mismo. Se siente una carga para Sebastian.

– Lo sé, no hablo de eso. – El rubio aclaró mientras agitaba una mano como si quisiera apartar ese tema. – Creo que hay un aspecto que hemos subestimado en todo esto y empiezo a notar síntomas en Blaine.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Quiso saber Smythe.

– Pensarlo un momento. Un chico de dieciocho años de pronto conoce a tres gays y descubre que puede amar y ser amado a pesar de su condición sexual. Uno de esos gays lo acoge en su casa y pasa tiempo con él. Lo tratan como un igual y lo quieren como a un amigo pero él no tiene que verlos como unos amigos. – Informó Sterling.

– ¿Crees que le gusta uno de nosotros? – Duval cuestionó.

– No es que lo crea, lo sé. Sebastian, debes tener cuidado por como lo tratas. No quiero que lo niegues o lo trates diferente pero ten cuidado y no le des falsas esperanzas.

* * *

><p>Sebastian maldecía internamente a Jeff mientras preparaba el desayuno del sábado. Blaine estaba haciendo los deberes en la mesa de la cocina y le dedicaba miradas al castaño de vez en cuando. Esas miradas antes no le importaban, las consideraba normales pero en ese momento... Cada gesto que hacía el moreno le parecía un intento de seducción, incluso cuando estaba concentrado en los ejercicios de álgebra y mordía el bolígrafo mientras pensaba como resolverlos.<p>

– Deja eso un momento, tienes que desayunar. Hoy hay huevos revueltos con bacon. – El ojiverde comentó mientras puso el plato y un vaso de zumo frente al menor.

– Gracias. Siento no haberte ayudado con esto. – El más bajo dijo mientras el más alto se sentaba y los dos comenzaban a desayunar.

– No te preocupes. Yo hoy no tengo nada que hacer y tú trabajas.

– Tengo que comentarte. Haré turno completo* el día de Halloween, empezaré a trabajar a las seis de la tarde hasta las dos de la noche.

– Blaine, no me gusta tu trabajo. Son muchas horas...

– Puedo con ello. Además, me pagarán las cuatro horas de más y el dinero me vendrá bien.

* * *

><p>– Tres hamburguesas con queso, patatas y refrescos medianos. – Nick pedía con una sonrisa a Blaine, que estaba al otro lado del mostrador. El menor sonrió hacia sus tres amigos y les cobró el pedido. Sin embargo, él no se encargaría de servirlo ya que para eso había otros trabajadores.<p>

Estaban terminando de cenar cuando Anderson se sentó entre Sebastian y Jeff, ya con su ropa en lugar del horroroso uniforme y con una hamburguesa y un refresco en sus manos.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Les preguntó a sus amigos.

– Estábamos en una fiesta con nuestros compañeros del hospital y nos dio hambre. – Aclaró Duval.

– ¿Te apetece acompañarnos cuando termines de cenar? Hay algún chico gay, jovencito y atractivo que te puede interesar conocer. – Sterling dejó caer.

– ¿En serio? – El menor lo miró entre sorprendido e ilusionado. Él había empezado a sentir algo por Smythe pero sabía que eso no era apropiado porque jamás sería correspondido. Los hombres atractivos e interesantes como el castaño no se fijaban en adolescentes como él. Conocer otros chicos podría ayudarlo a olvidar.

– Sí, hay un auxiliar de enfermería de veintiún años que está muy bien, es muy simpático. – El otro moreno comentó.

– Y luego está el hermano de Jenny, tiene diecinueve años. No lo conozco mucho pero su hermana es muy dulce. – El rubio siguió.

– Estoy deseando conocerlos.

* * *

><p>Blaine lo pasó muy bien en la fiesta. Los dos chicos que le habían presentado eran muy simpáticos y estuvo hablando con ellos. Para el moreno era toda una novedad conocer a chicos más o menos de su edad y gays. Sin embargo, no pasó nada con ellos, no hubo química, no hubo atracción. Aunque sí se hizo amigo de uno de ellos, el otro fue un poco más distante. Aun así, se llevó a su casa el número de teléfono de los dos y una muy buena experiencia. Ese día lo llenó de entusiasmo, había más chicos a los que conocer y con los que tener algo. Estaba convencido de que llegaría el día en el que vería a Sebastian sólo como amigo porque su corazón lo habría ocupado alguien más adecuado. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba...<p>

* * *

><p><em>* He utilizado el calendario de 2014, por lo que Halloween es en viernes, por eso Blaine sólo debía hacer cuatro horas (de siete a once) pero al final trabajará ocho horas.<em>


	6. Capítulo 5: Ilusionado por un nuevo amig

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, la verdad es que estamos llegando a las partes realmente importantes del fic... ¡Por cierto! No me odieis mucho por el final... Sé que es feo peeeeeeeeero... Quería dejaros con intriga... ¡Vale! Soy mala, podéis odiarme ;) Realmente quería contar más en este capítulo pero me extendí en la "discusión de Seb y Jeff...

**Gaby Klainer,** muchas gracias cariño. De verdad que me encanta tenerte por aquí. ¡No te robes a Sebby! ¡Que me dejas sin fic! Blaine piensa que alguien tan maravilloso como Sebastian jamás se enamoraría de alguien como él... Aunque... Bueno, recuerda que sus padres le hicieron creer que NADIE lo amaría tal cual es... Y eso es difícil de cambiar... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

><p><p>

_**CAPÍTULO 5: ILUSIONADO POR UN NUEVO AMIGO**_

Blaine estaba trabajando el sábado uno de noviembre. El día de Halloween había sido agotador pero no le importaba, se sentía bien, útil y feliz. En ese momento un chico se acercó a él. Como siempre, recogió el pedido sonriente y se lo pasó a su compañero. No había muchos clientes a esa hora, él estaba a punto de terminar su turno y no paraba de pensar en volver a casa y hacer algo con Sebastian, Jeff y Nick. Cuando terminó su trabajo, se cambió de ropa y salió de la zona de empleados. Estaba a punto de abandonar el restaurante cuando ese cliente lo detuvo.

– ¡Espera! – Gritó el desconocido.

– Lo siento, mi turno acabó. Pero mis compañeros podrán atenderte. – El ojimiel comentó amablemente.

– No... No es eso... – El joven parecía que quería decir algo y no se atrevía. – Llevo dos fines de semana viniendo aquí sólo para verte y me preguntaba... ¿Querrías salir conmigo esta noche? Sé que es un poco precipitado pero pensé que...

– ¿Salir? ¿Cómo en una cita? – Anderson miró al otro. Desde luego que era atractivo, ojos azules, pelo moreno, más alto que él (aunque eso no era muy difícil), sonrisa encantadora...

– Sí... Entiendo que no quieras, es pronto, no nos conocemos.

– Pero podemos conocernos... Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson.

– Me llamo Elliot, Elliot Gilbert... ¿Has cenado?

– No, pero te aseguro que si veo otra hamburguesa hoy, vomito. Vamos a otro sitio. Aviso para que no se preocupen en casa.

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine y Elliot se encontraban en una pizzería, juntos. El lugar no era muy elegante, más bien era un lugar para gente joven que no podía gastar mucho dinero. Habían pedido una pizza y dos refrescos. El más alto ya había cenado, por lo que sólo acompañaba al otro mientras devoraba hambriento la comida.

– Pensé que cenarías algo más saludable. – Comentó el ojiazul divertido.

– Es todo lo que puedo pagar. – El más bajo se encogió de hombros.

– Lo sé, pagar las facturas de la universidad y un apartamento es caro.

– Yo no voy a la universidad todavía. Estoy en mi último curso en el instituto. Empiezo el año que viene pero quiero ahorrar todo lo que pueda.

– Vaya, pensé que... – Gilbert se interrumpió a sí mismo. – Es raro que unos padres dejen a su hijo arriesgar el último curso de instituto con un trabajo de tantas horas, salvo que lo necesitéis en casa.

– Yo... No... Es complicado y no me siento bien contándoselo a un desconocido.

– No te preocupes, para eso estamos aquí, para dejar de ser unos desconocidos.

– ¿Eres universitario?

– Sí, estoy en mi primer año en Columbia.

– Wow, eso es genial. – Anderson dijo con admiración. – Es una de las mejores universidades. Yo intentaré ingresar en NYU. No es tan buena, pero es lo que me puedo permitir.

– ¿Te gusta la música?

– ¡Me encanta!

El más alto miró al otro intensamente mientras comenzaban a compartir información con el otro sobre sus gustos y su vida. Había algo de malicia en los ojos de Elliot pero la bondad e inocencia del ojimiel le impidieron percibirlo. Él decidió confiar en ese chico, esa persona que le había mostrado un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Había más gente fuera, fuera de su instituto, fuera de su familia y fuera de esos amigos que tanto lo habían ayudado. Había muchos chicos gays en el mundo a los que podía conocer.

* * *

><p><p>

Elliot acompañaba a Blaine hasta el edificio en el que residía. Caminaban por las calles de Nueva York cogidos de la mano, podía parecer precipitado o infantil pero para el menor era algo maravilloso. No era Sebastian, eso era claro, pero era un chico atractivo y que le gustaba tanto físicamente como personalmente. Por eso se esforzaba en parecer encantador sin ser realmente consciente de que era algo que le salía natural.

– Ya hemos llegado. – Informó el ojimiel.

– Wow, es uno de los mejores lugares de Nueva York... ¿Seguro que tienes problemas para pagar una cena? – El mayor miraba a su alrededor consciente de que era una zona residencial cara.

– Es algo largo de contar. Lo dejamos para la segunda cita... – Anderson bajó la mirada antes de murmurar. – Si es que quieres que haya una segunda cita...

El ojiazul soltó la mano del otro, lo que hizo que el más bajo soltara un suspiro. Sabía que en algún momento de la noche había cometido algún error, algo que había conseguido que el otro no lo quisiera volver a ver. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Gilbert puso su mano en su mejilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza para que se miraran a los ojos.

– Sólo dime cuándo y dónde tengo que pasar a recogerte.

La sonrisa de Blaine era capaz de iluminar el lugar más que las farolas y el resto de luces que brillaban en esa fría noche de noviembre. Una sonrisa que aumentó cuando notó los suaves labios de Elliot besarle la mejilla.

– Mándame un mensaje para decirme cuando quieres esa segunda cita. Que duermas bien. – El ojiazul se despidió.

– Buenas noches.

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine llegaba al apartamento y allí estaban Jeff, Nick y Sebastian sentados en ese orden en el gran sofá de tres. Sonrió hacia sus amigos mientras se sentaba en uno individual que había justo al lado. Estaba feliz, acababa de tener una ¿cita? con un chico encantador.

– Veamos... – El castaño se puso muy serio. – Me llamas cuando acaba tu turno de trabajo y te vas con un chico que acabas de conocer. Eres mayor de edad y puedes cuidarte solo pero... No me ha gustado.

El matrimonio se volvió hacia el ojiverde... ¿Eso eran celos? No lo podían creer. Habían notado de mal humor a Smythe desde que había recibido la llamada de Anderson que le decía que había conocido a un chico y que saldría un rato con él. Sin embargo, jamás pensaron que ese fuera el motivo.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que el muchacho conozca a gente nueva y haga amigos o incluso algo más? El instituto no es un sitio viable dado los problemas homofóbicos que han demostrado sus compañeros. – Sterling comentó divertido. Le encantaba discutir con Sebastian y sabía que lo conseguiría esa noche.

– ¡No lo sé! Pero alguien que se acerca a él mientras está trabajando... – El castaño intentó defenderse.

– ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera conoces al chico. Además, no puedes pretender que Blaine esté toda la vida encerrado en tu casa, estudiando o trabajando. ¡Tiene dieciocho años! ¡Tiene que divertirse!

– Pero no tiene unos padres que le castiguen y le impongan disciplina... ¡Alguien tendrá que hacerlo! – Sin darse cuenta, el ojiverde había elevado la voz. Los dos morenos miraban la discusión sin atreverse a hablar. Por un lado estaba Duval que observaba orgulloso como su marido hacía que su amigo se alterara. Por otro lado, el menor estaba incómodo porque era la primera vez que los veía así y se sentía culpable.

– ¡Tiene dieciocho años! En condiciones normales estaría preparándose para mudarse a otra ciudad en unos meses para empezar con su vida de adulto. Simplemente él ha empezado todo antes. Está madurando mucho y todo lo que ha pasado es garantía suficiente de que hará buenas elecciones. Y aunque no las haga, tiene derecho a equivocarse. Tú no eres el más indicado para juzgar sus elecciones... ¿O tengo que recordarte a Kurt Hummel?

– ¡Precisamente eso es lo que quiero evitar! ¡No quiero que entre en su vida un _"Kurt Hummel"_ que le pueda hacer daño! ¡O incluso quiero evitar que entre en su vida un _"Dave Karofsky"_! ¡Merece un romance perfecto! ¡Quiero para él un _"Nick Duval"_! ¿Lo entiendes?

Jeff sonrió. Entendía perfectamente lo que ocurría. Sebastian quería evitarle a Anderson el sufrimiento que podía suponerle el amor. Porque a veces el amor dolía y te destrozaba por dentro. Y eso era algo que no le deseaban a su amigo.

– Claro que lo entiendo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que encontrar al hombre de tu vida a la primera es algo muy difícil. Soy muy afortunado de haber encontrado a Nick con quince años y haber empezado con él a los dieciséis. Pero incluso para nosotros ha sido difícil y lo sabes. Yo también he sufrido por amor, al igual que Nick. Ese sufrimiento es algo que va con la naturaleza humana.

Smythe se cubrió la cara, no soportaba la idea de tener que consolar a Blaine en un futuro. El moreno se levantó y se arrodilló frente a Sebastian para apartarle las manos de la cara. Los otros dos miraron el gesto intrigados.

– Déjame equivocarme, déjame sufrir por amor, déjame sentir que puedo conseguir algo. Gracias a vosotros estoy empezando a vivir y me siento... No lo puedo ni describir. Soy como un pájaro al que han tenido en una jaula y que por fin puede volar. Va a ser difícil porque hay depredadores que lo pueden cazar pero no cambiaría esa libertad por nada del mundo. Me habéis dado libertad, por favor, déjame disfrutarla.

– Prométeme que si me necesitas, para cualquier cosa, vas a contar conmigo. No importa la hora ni dónde estés. – El castaño pidió muy nervioso.

– Te lo prometo.

– En esa promesa entramos nosotros. – Interrumpió Duval, a lo que el menor asintió. – Puedes contar con los tres para lo que necesites.

– Claro que sí, no importa lo que sea. Hablar, dudas... – Jeff frunció el entrecejo – ¿Has tenido una charla sobre sexo con tus padres?

– No, no la he tenido. – El ojimiel los miró con dudas.

– En ese caso, ya va siendo hora de que te informemos. Sebastian, por favor, déjanos esto a nosotros, Nick es médico y yo enfermero... – Sterling comenzó pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

– Pero yo tengo más experiencia.

– Lo siento cariño, pero Nick y yo tenemos más experiencia que tú.

Los dos comenzaron una nueva discusión bajo la atenta mirada de los dos morenos, que encontraban divertida la situación...

* * *

><p><p>

– ¿Blaine? – Jeff preguntó en cuanto respondió al teléfono.

– ¿Pu... Puedes... v-venir... a bu-bus... c-carme? – El menor pidió entre sollozos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Soy estúpido

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, me está sorprendiendo gratamente vuestro apoyo... ¡Por favor! Sé que me vais a odiar un poquito por lo que pasa en este capítulo pero ya sabéis (y si no lo sabéis, os lo digo) que me encanta el drama...

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Sí, Sebastian está celoso de Elliot... Y bueno, va a enfadarse mucho con él (incluso puede que lo quiera matar). Elliot no va a violar a Blaine peeeeeeeeeero... tampoco lo va a tratar bien... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

_**CAPÍTULO 6: SOY ESTÚPIDO**_

Jeff llegaba a la dirección que le había dado Blaine. Había ido a su casa a buscar su coche porque estaba algo lejos y se había dado cuenta de que el menor no estaba en condiciones de ir caminando, en metro o taxi. Cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado. El moreno lo estaba esperando sentado en la acera frente a una casa en la que se estaba celebrando una fiesta. Se sujetaba las piernas con fuerza escondiendo su cara en las rodillas. El rubio paró el coche sin importarle si impedía a otros conductores continuar su camino, se quitó el cinturón y bajó del vehículo para correr hasta donde estaba el joven. Cuando llegó a su lado fue capaz de escuchar su llanto y eso le dolió demasiado, sentía que había olvidado lo que era ser adolescente y tener que afrontar los problemas propios de esa edad. Se agachó, pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del más bajo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Anderson se apoyó en el mayor y dejó que lo guiara hasta el coche y lo ayudara a sentarse y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Sterling estuvo todo el camino hasta su casa mirando de vez en cuando al ojimiel, que lloraba en silencio. Él había cumplido con lo que el menor le había pedido por teléfono.

_Flashback_

– _¿Blaine? – Jeff preguntó en cuanto respondió al teléfono. _

– _¿Pu... Puedes... v-venir... a bu-bus... c-carme? – El menor pidió entre sollozos._

– _Claro, tranquilo. Dime dónde estás y vamos a buscarte. – El rubio estaba preocupado._

– _¡No! Ven... tú... solo... tú..._

– _Como quieras. Iré yo solo pero dime dónde estás._

_Fin del flashback_

Llegaron al apartamento del mayor. Había pedido a Nick que, salvo que lo llamara, no pasara por casa esa noche y se quedara con Sebastian. Algo le decía que Blaine sólo confiaba en él en lo que fuera que había pasado. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro ya que el adolescente no había dicho nada desde que lo había encontrado.

El moreno se sentó en el salón con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared mientras seguía llorando.

– Blaine... ¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó el rubio, temeroso de empeorar las cosas.

– Abrázame, por favor. – El más bajo suplicó, a lo que el mayor no pudo resistir y lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acariciando su espalda. El llanto se intensificó, haciendo que el otro sintiera un nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué podía decir o hacer? Sintió las manos del joven agarrando con fuerza de la parte trasera de su chaqueta, el ojimiel tampoco quería soltarlo.

Más de una hora estuvieron así, algo que empezó a preocupar a Sterling. Tenía miedo de que fuera algo realmente preocupante. Sin embargo, fue el propio Anderson el que se separó y miró al otro, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

– Puedes confiar en mí. Voy a escucharte sin juzgarte. – Jeff decidió ser sincero, tal vez eso era lo que el estudiante necesitaba porque empezó su relato.

_Flashback_

_Blaine estaba con Elliot en una fiesta con compañeros de la universidad del mayor. Era viernes y el ojiazul había ido a buscarlo a la salida de su trabajo. Durante un rato estuvieron bailando, besándose y bebiendo, divirtiéndose como el resto de jóvenes que allí estaban. El menor no había bebido demasiado, por lo que era completamente consciente de sus actos._

_Después de estar allí un rato, Gilbert agarró la mano de su acompañante y lo dirigió hacia las escaleras. El ojimiel no se preocupó porque había más estudiantes por allí, borrachos y riéndose de quién sabe qué. Sin embargo, el más alto entró en una habitación y empujó dentro al otro antes de cerrar con pestillo para que nadie les interrumpiera._

– _Elliot... – Susurró el más bajo, algo asustado._

– _Tranquilo cariño. – El mayor lo besó. – Sólo quiero que nos divirtamos un poco._

– _Yo no... Yo nunca... – Las mejillas de Blaine se tiñeron de un rojo intenso._

– _¿Confías en mí? – Preguntó el ojiazul y el otro asintió con la cabeza. – En ese caso, relájate y disfruta._

– _No sé si estoy preparado. – Comentó el menor._

– _No seas tonto. No es gran cosa. Te lo vas a pasar bien._

_No hubo más palabras porque Gilbert besó de manera intensa al más bajo, impidiéndole hablar mientras agarraba su cintura y lo conducía hacia la cama, donde ambos se sentaron. Anderson quería parar pero su voz no consiguió argumentar nada, sus pensamientos se vieron nublados por el placer de la boca de Elliot en su cuello, besándolo con pasión, marcándolo como suyo. Blaine no sabía por qué no podía negarse, pero sabía que eso no era lo que quería. Notaba su cuerpo excitado y con ansias de más a pesar de que su mente no estaba preparada._

_El mayor agarró suavemente una de las manos del ojimiel y la dirigió hacia su entrepierna. El más bajo se sorprendió al comprobar que el botón había sido soltado y la cremallera bajada. Gilbert metió la mano del otro por dentro de sus calzoncillos e hizo que le agarrara el miembro, comenzando a masturbarse con la ayuda del joven que lo acompañaba. Elliot se corrió, manchando con su semen la mano de ambos._

– _Trágalo. – Ordenó el mayor levantando su mano y Blaine no supo como negarse, así que lo hizo._

_Después de eso, el más alto tumbó al otro y lo besó con pasión, rozándose sobre la ropa, haciendo que el menor temblara de placer. El ojiazul desnudó a los dos a toda velocidad, sintiendo toda su pasión y su necesidad. Sacó un pequeño bote de lubricante del bolsillo de su abrigo y untó sus dedos con el líquido para introducir uno en el interior del otro. Rápidamente introdujo el segundo y el tercero mientras besaba al otro. Sin embargo, no se entretuvo demasiado en eso antes de aplicar más lubricante en su miembro y entrar en el ojimiel._

_Anderson gruñó de dolor, su entrada ardía por la penetración y se aferró a la espalda Gilbert, clavando sus uñas en la piel ajena e intentando reprimir un grito. No estaba a gusto, no se sentía bien pero no tuvo tiempo de comentarlo porque el otro comenzó con las embestidas._

_Dolor, eso es todo lo que Blaine sentía mientras el otro se movía en su interior. Elliot llegó al orgasmo dentro de él y es en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no habían usado protección. Se sintió mareado, estúpido y usado. Su malestar aumentó cuando el otro salió de su interior, se vistió y abandonó la habitación para dejarlo solo. El ojimiel tardó unos minutos en levantarse y vestirse. Al volver a la fiesta, vio como su amante estaba besándose con otro, tan solo unos minutos después de haber tenido sexo con él. Salió de esa casa porque no quería estar allí, necesitaba alejarse._

_Flashback_

– Después de eso te llamé. No quería hacerlo, no quería molestarte o preocuparos a todos pero no sabía qué hacer. Me duele porque le entregué mi virginidad a alguien que es así, no va a ser un recuerdo bonito. – Blaine se secó un par de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

– Es un... No puedo decirlo, eres muy joven para escuchar esas palabras... ¡Te diré lo que haremos! Vas a ir a darte una ducha para que te sientas un poco mejor mientras yo llamó a Nick para que se quede esta noche con Seb. Voy a preparar algo de té y vamos a ver películas para llorar... Moulin Rouge, Titanic, Gosht... ¡La que más te guste! Después iremos a descansar y mañana iremos a que te haga unos análisis para asegurarnos de que estás bien, te conseguiré un justificante para que no vayas a trabajar y te pasarás la tarde con Sebastian... Te aconsejo que se lo cuentes, no te gustará que se entere por otros y, aunque yo te guardaría el secreto, es mejor que lo sepa. Intenta suavizar un poco las cosas para él, no quiero que tengamos que buscarle un abogado para que lo defienda por asesinato.

– Suena un buen plan para mí.

– Te dejaré algo de ropa de Nick para que te pongas.

El rubio salió de la sala y se dirigió a su dormitorio mientras Anderson se quedó ahí, intentando controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Era cierto que se sentía mal, se sentía usado y triste, pero había algo bueno en todo eso. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sterling volvió con una sonrisa y un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta de su esposo.

– Antes de irme al baño... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – El menor miró al otro.

– Claro que sí, todas las que quieras. – El mayor se sentó junto al otro.

– ¿Es siempre así? – Preguntó el estudiante y, al ver la mirada confundida de su amigo decidió clarar. – El sexo... ¿Es siempre así?

– No, no es así siempre. Depende de muchas cosas. Esta experiencia es algo normal porque no estabas preparado y Elliot no te quería pero cuando conozcas a la persona adecuada y él se preocupe por ti, todo será mejor... – Se quedaron en silencio, pero el enfermero se dio cuenta de que el otro tenía más preguntas. – Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

– ¿Nick y tú...? – El más joven se sonrojó.

– Nuestra primera vez fue un desastre, – Jeff sonrió ante el recuerdo, – no sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, me hizo daño y fue rara. Pero no fue traumática porque ambos nos preocupamos por el otro y buscamos sentirnos bien. Al final acabamos masturbándonos y besándonos. Después investigamos más y volvimos a intentarlo, esa vez más conscientes y seguros de lo que teníamos que hacer y esa fue mágica.

Blaine se sintió mejor tras esas palabras y se fue a la ducha. Tenía esperanzas de que después de la tormenta, saliera el arco iris.


	8. Capítulo 7: Confesión

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Cada vez disfruto más escribiéndola, sobre todo porque veo que os está gustando y eso me hace feliz. Espero que os siga gustando.

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. No soy muy partidaria de venganzas pero algo pasará, tranquila. El problema es que Elliot no ha terminado de dañar a Blaine... Ya lo verás. Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 7: CONFESIÓN<strong>_

Blaine estaba nervioso. Jeff le había convencido para que se hiciera unos análisis. Debían asegurarse de que el menor no había contraído alguna enfermedad por no usar protección. Llegaron al hospital donde trabajaban el rubio y su esposo y se dirigieron a una pequeña sala donde había mucho instrumental médico, una pantalla y una camilla.

– Siéntate, te sacaré sangre para la analítica. Soy el mejor enfermero. No te haré daño.

El moreno hizo lo que le había pedido mientras el otro rellenaba un formulario. Después remangó el jersey que llevaba, extrajo las muestras y le pidió que esperara allí.

Sterling salió en busca de su marido. Cuando lo encontró le dio un tierno beso en los labios sin importarle si alguien los observaba.

– Hace mucho que no pasamos una noche separados. Te he echado de menos. Ahora todo lo que quiero es buscar un lugar donde tú y yo podamos aprovechar el tiempo. Apenas he podido dormir. Necesitaba tus besos. – El ojiverde susurró.

– Yo también te he echado de menos. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormimos separados. Pero Blaine me necesitaba... Esto me recuerda, necesito que firmes esto.

– ¿Qué es? – El moreno se extraño al leerlo. – No puedo firmar esto. No he visto al paciente y no voy a autorizar unas pruebas sin verlo. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.

– Son para Blaine. No puedo decirte más.

– ¡Qué! En ese caso menos. ¿Eres consciente de los problemas que puede tener si no lo reviso bien?

– Simplemente se acostó con Elliot y no fue muy bien. No usaron protección y por eso necesita las pruebas. Se siente humillado y avergonzado, no necesita que se lo hagas pasar peor.

– Tengo que verlo, tengo que asegurarme de que está bien. Además quiero comprobar que fue cuidadoso y no está herido.

– ¿Confías en mí?

– Te confiaría mi vida, pero el médico soy yo y si algo va mal puedo salir perjudicado.

– No confías en mi criterio.

– Es por el bien de todos.

Jeff se dio la vuelta enfadado y se dirigió hasta la habitación donde estaba Blaine. Nick lo siguió malhumorado, sabía que su pareja no entendía su punto de vista, pero él lo hacía porque consideraba que era lo mejor. Los dos entraron a la sala y vieron a Blaine sentado en la camilla, mirando con curiosidad algunos objetos, pero sin atreverse a tocarlos.

– ¿Te gustaría ser médico o enfermero? Veo que te interesa nuestro instrumental. – El rubio pregunto con una sonrisa.

– No, no creo que sea capaz.

– El único obstáculo que tienes es tu inseguridad. – El doctor comentó.

– Bueno, yo más bien diría que es porque me pongo malo al ver heridas y sangre. Se me revuelve el estómago y siento náuseas. – El menor aclaró.

– Mal médico entonces. – Sterling seguía sonriendo y agarró la mano de Anderson.

– Blaine, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó ayer. – Pidió el doctor.

El estudiante comenzó su relato. Intentó ser fuerte pero acabó llorando. Duval lo miraba comprensivo.

– ¿Te duele? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

– Un poco, pero eso es normal, ¿no?

– Puede que sea lo normal o puede que no. Será mejor que te haga una exploración.

– Nick te estás pasando. Sé que quieres asegurarte de que Blaine está bien pero sabes mejor que yo que no es necesario, si hubiera sangrado o algo nos lo diría. No es necesario nada de esto. Firma los estúpidos papeles y que vaya a casa a descansar. – Jeff estaba muy enfadado.

– Eres un enfermero y ningún médico te permitiría que le dijeras como hacer su trabajo. Yo tampoco lo haré. Jamás te he dicho como hacer el tuyo. – El moreno gritó. Esa discusión había llegado más lejos de lo que jamás habría pensado.

– No discutáis por mi. No hay problema con que me haga una revisión, no pasa nada.

Sterling puso mala cara pero ayudó a Anderson a ponerse una bata de hospital mientras su marido se ponía los guantes de látex.

El doctor revisó la piel del menor, buscando heridas o moratones. Había alguna marca de dedos en sus caderas provocada por la fuerza del agarre y varias marcas en su cuello. También comprobó que no había sufrido daños durante las relaciones. Todo estaba bien y no tenía nada grave, así que firmó la autorización de las pruebas y se despidió de Blaine.

– Siento que os hayáis peleado por mi culpa. – El menor susurró.

– No te preocupes, los dos tenemos un carácter fuerte. No es la primera discusión ni será la última. Ahora tú me vas a acompañar. Voy a conseguirte un justificante para que no vayas hoy a trabajar. Después irás a casa a descansar. Intenta ser cuidadoso cuando se lo cuentes a Seb, no quiero que haya problemas.

Anderson se vistió y acompañó a su amigo. Llegaron a la recepción y Jeff mostró su mejor sonrisa a la secretaria.

– Susan querida, ¿qué tal las cosas con ese Adonis que tienes de novio? – El rubio preguntó coqueto.

– Muy bien. Además de guapo es todo un caballero y romántico. – Respondió ella con un tono de voz algo presuntuoso.

– ¡Imposible! – Era la primera vez que Anderson veía al otro actuar de una manera tan fiel al estereotipo gay afeminado y gritón pero no dijo nada. – Esos hombres no existen... ¡Ni siquiera Nick! La última vez que hizo algo romántico por mi creo que no habíamos entrado a la Universidad...

– Protestando por Nick... ¿Habéis discutido? – Ella preguntó.

– Sí, yo quería proteger a un amigo y él hacer su trabajo... No importa, mañana nos habremos reconciliado... ¡Y de la mejor manera posible! – El rubio levantó un poco la mano en un gesto aun más estereotipado mientras movía sus cejas seductoramente.

– Os envidio. Estáis tan bien juntos a pesar de llevar trece años juntos... ¡Mis novios no me duran más de un año!

– Ya verás como lo consigues... Querida, vengo a pedirte un favor.

– Sabía yo que querías algo. Dispara. – La mujer sonrió.

– Mi amigo Blaine necesita un justificante para que le dejen la tarde libre en el trabajo. ¿Se lo harías?

– Claro. – La secretaria miró al moreno de arriba a bajo. – Yo a él le doy todo lo que necesite.

– ¡Susan! ¡Que tiene dieciocho años!

– ¡Qué más da! Con un hombre así cometería hasta incesto. – Ella guiñó un ojo.

Los dos rieron mientras ella rellenaba los datos para preparar el justificante y entregárselo al joven.

– Llámame. – Volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

Los dos hombres se fueron con el papel en la mano. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hospital, el menor preguntó.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso?

– No preguntes, tú sólo ve a casa y descansa.

– Eso haré. Adiós.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al apartamento se encontró la sala vacía. Caminó hasta la cocina y vio a Sebastian cocinando. No pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida así, llegando a su casa para encontrar a ese hombre en la cocina, o en el salón, o en su dormitorio. Se sonrojó por sus propios sentimientos pero no pudo evitar preguntarse como habría sido todo si en vez de dejarse convencer por Elliot hubiese sido más firme y todavía conservase su virginidad para entregársela a alguien que realmente la mereciera. Para él, el único que la merecía era ese castaño del que se había enamorado. Su felicidad se desvaneció, no era algo agradable en lo que pensar. Se había acostado con Gilbert, ya no podría entregarle a nadie especial su primera vez.<p>

Smythe se volvió y se encontró al menor mirándolo con algo de tristeza. No sabía qué había pasado, Jeff no le había dicho nada y eso le enfurecía. Necesitaba saber por qué Blaine no estaba bien. No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a Anderson y lo abrazó con fuerza, acercando su nariz al pelo del más bajo para aspirar su aroma, ese que últimamente se había vuelto en algo que lo calmaba y relajaba. El moreno se abrazó a Sebastian con fuerza, buscando en esos reconfortantes brazos el consuelo que le ayudara a superar lo ocurrido.

– Blaine, ¿Qué ha pasado? – El mayor se separó del otro y los dos se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

– Seb yo... Necesito que me prometas que no te vas a enfadar y que vas a dejar las cosas como están, que no vas a hacer nada. – El ojimiel suplicó mientras le agarraba tiernamente las manos, no sabía como suavizar lo ocurrido, no había forma de hacerlo y sabía tan bien como Jeff que después de enterarse, el castaño querría su propia venganza.

– No me gusta nada que empieces así.

– Por favor, prométemelo.

– Te lo prometo.

Blaine se acomodó un poco en su asiento, soltó las manos del otro y le contó lo sucedido con Elliot. Notó como Sebastian se tensaba, como apretaba los puños y los dientes, sus ojos se llenaron de ira y odio.

– Lo voy a matar. – El castaño se levantó para salir.

– No lo vas a hacer por dos motivos. – El ojimiel comentó tranquilo.

– Claro que sí, no hay motivos para no hacerlo.

– Primero, me lo prometiste y segundo, necesito que estés a mi lado para que lo olvide.

El más alto volvió a sentarse de mal humor, pensaba que Gilbert merecía que alguien le demostrara que no podía jugar con las personas de esa manera. Sin embargo, pasó su brazo por la espalda del menor y lo atrajo hasta su pecho para darle un abrazo muy intenso. Un abrazo que para Smythe fue algo más, ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el moreno no eran de fraternidad o amistad, estaba enamorado.

– Dejémonos de tonterías. – Pidió el más bajo secándose las lágrimas. – Terminemos de preparar la comida y después podríamos salir un rato. Jeff me dio un justificante para no ir a trabajar.

– Genial. Me apetece mucho pasar tiempo juntos. Desde que trabajas no hemos podido hacer mucho.

Ambos pasaron el día que tenían la sensación de deberse desde hacía tiempo. Los dos se divirtieron juntos, ayudando a que Anderson olvidara y dejando que el amor de la pareja se mostrara en tímidas miradas, caricias suaves y casuales, besos en la mejilla, abrazos y sonrisas. Tal vez era sólo cuestión de tiempo que los sentimientos salieran a la luz o tal vez necesitarían un pequeño empujón y el destino se encargaría de dárselo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Sexo o amor

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Tengo un comentario que sólo puedo responder por aquí.

**Yami Klainers**, muchas gracias. No te preocupes, Niff discuten como cualquier pareja pero no tengo intenciones de que haya ruptura entre ellos. Y Blaine... Bueno, tendrá un momento de paz antes de que todo se complique aun más. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 8: SEXO O AMOR<strong>_

Una semana había pasado desde lo ocurrido con Elliot y Blaine había vuelto a su vida normal, sobre todo tras haber recibido los resultados de los análisis el miércoles y haber comprobado que estaba bien. Todavía se sentía mal cuando pensaba en lo ocurrido pero todo había quedado eclipsado con la novedad ocurrida en el instituto. Un chico y una chica se habían acercado a él y habían estado hablando tranquilamente durante la hora de la comida. Eran una de las animadoras y uno de los jugadores de fútbol. Al principio pensó que querían hacerle algo, gastarle una broma o algo así pero después se dio cuenta de que eran demasiado dulces e inocentes para querer hacerle daño. Eso trajo a su vida un nuevo optimismo que hizo que rápidamente superara lo ocurrido.

El viernes Sebastian fue a buscar al moreno al trabajo. Iban a salir para divertirse, los dos solos. No era una cita, no era como si el castaño quisiera tener una cita con el joven. Aunque en el fondo lo deseara, pensaba que el menor jamás estaría con él y que merecía alguien de su edad, alguien que pudiera darle experiencias propias de un chico de dieciocho años y no de un hombre de veintiocho.

Para Anderson la sorpresa era agradable ya que seguía disfrutando de cada gesto que ese hombre hacía por él. Sonrió mientras iban a cenar a un restaurante italiano. El ojiverde apartó la silla para que se sentara, como todo un caballero. Eso hizo que su mente se imaginara que eso era una cita y eso le encantaba.

Después de la agradable cena se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Nueva York. Sin darse cuenta caminaban de la mano y era un sentimiento muy agradable para ambos. Sin embargo, la caminata se detuvo en frente de un bar gay.

– Seb... No tengo edad para entrar a un sitio así. – El moreno susurró.

– Bueno, siempre puedes entrar con una identificación falsa. – El castaño se encogió de hombros.

– No tengo ninguna. – El ojimiel frunció el ceño.

– Ahora sí... – El más alto sacó una ID de su bolsillo y se la dio al otro. – ¡No se lo digas a Jeff! Me mataría si se entera de que te estoy llevando al lado oscuro, cosa que es rara porque él disfrutó mucho de la que le conseguí cuando teníamos dieciséis años.

– Me hubiera gustado conoceros entonces. Tengo la sensación de que me he perdido muchas cosas de vuestra vida.

– Tendrías seis años por lo que entenderás que no te habríamos llevado con nosotros ni te habríamos contado que la primera vez que Nick bebió hizo un baile sensual delante de todos y acabó en calzoncillos y si no se los quitó fue porque Jeff se lo llevó. Se perdieron durante veinte minutos...

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vuestros años en el instituto fueron mejores que los míos? – El menor preguntó divertido.

– Tuvimos de todo pero nos lo pasamos bien. Ahora tú también tienes alguna esperanza. ¿Qué tal con tus nuevos amigos?

– Bien, son muy simpáticos.

– Y el chico... ¿Te gusta? – El ojiverde movió las cejas sugerentemente.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, es muy atractivo y eso pero es hetero y lo último que necesito es enamorarme de un hetero. Después de lo de Elliot lo último que quiero es hacer el idiota otra vez.

– No hiciste el idiota... El idiota es él... Vamos dentro, tal vez encontremos a los chicos de nuestros sueños ahí dentro.

Los dos amigos entraron en el lugar, un local elegante y moderno, con la música a todo volumen y mucha gente bailando en la pista.

– ¿Has bebido alguna vez? – Smythe preguntó acercándose al oído del menor para que lo oyera. Sin embargo, la proximidad hizo que ambos se sintieran intimidados y deseosos de estar aun más cerca del otro.

– No. – Anderson se sintió avergonzado y como si fuera un niño. El hombre que estaba frente a él era mucho más experimentado y adulto, alguien fuera de su alcance.

– En ese caso, empezaremos con unas cervezas. Ya habrá tiempo de que pruebes otras cosas.

* * *

><p>Llevaban un rato allí y los dos bailaban en la pista como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Habían bebido bastante, no tanto como para no ser conscientes de lo que hacían pero sí lo suficiente para sentirse desinhibidos y no racionalizar las consecuencias de sus actos. Sebastian agarró la cintura del menor y aproximó sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo. Se miraron intensamente durante un rato, que pudo ser unos minutos u horas. El castaño se agachó lentamente con una clara intención, besar los labios del más bajo. Se acercó muy despacio para darle la oportunidad de alejarse. Sin embargo, al notar que el otro también se acercaba poniéndose de puntillas, juntó dulcemente sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura y amor. El moreno puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. Se separaron pero juntaron sus frentes mientras se movían lentamente, contrastando con el resto de personas que allí estaban, que bailaban al ritmo del una canción de Kesha.<p>

– Vamos a casa. – Suplicó el más bajo y el otro sólo asintió, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ese chico.

* * *

><p>La puerta del apartamento se abrió y dejó entrar a Blaine y Sebastian que se besaban desesperadamente. El mayor cerró con el pie y dirigió al joven hacia su habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza y se sentía en una nube. No sabía hasta donde querría llegar el moreno pero estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que quisiera.<p>

Se descalzaron y se quitaron los abrigos por el camino, dejándolos de cualquier manera en el suelo. Eso no era lo importante de esa noche. Se tumbaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse. El castaño estaba excitado pero no haría nada que pudiera dañar al otro. No sólo por lo que Elliot hizo, si no que también porque no quería arrepentirse por obtener más de lo que realmente debía.

– Seb... – La voz del ojimiel sonó suplicante y eso encendió la pasión y el deseo del más alto. Nadie le había hecho sentir tanto con tan solo decir su nombre. – Estoy nervioso.

– No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. No tiene que pasar nada más que unos besos si no te sientes cómodo. No tienes que hacer nada por mí.

Las palabras del ojiverde dejaron sin habla al más bajo. Ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado que le importara lo suficiente a alguien para que le dijera algo así. Recordó esa misma situación una semana antes...

_Flashback_

– _Tranquilo cariño. – El mayor lo besó. – Sólo quiero que nos divirtamos un poco._

– _Yo no... Yo nunca... – Las mejillas de Blaine se tiñeron de un rojo intenso._

– _¿Confías en mí? – Preguntó el ojiazul y el otro asintió con la cabeza. – En ese caso, relájate y disfruta._

– _No sé si estoy preparado. – Comentó el menor._

– _No seas tonto. No es gran cosa. Te lo vas a pasar bien._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Seb... – Smythe sintió que podía morir feliz si sólo escuchaba al menor susurrar su nombre así. – Quiero pero tengo miedo. Mi primera vez no sentí nada más que dolor y no quiero...

Sebastian lo besó para que no siguiera hablando. Cuando terminó el beso fue él quién habló.

– Ojalá pudiera hacer que no te doliera pero salvo que quieras ser el activo no hay otra opción. – Se acercó al oído de Anderson para terminar susurrando sensualmente la segunda parte de su respuesta. – Lo que sí te puedo prometer es que tendré cuidado para que disfrutes. Conseguiré que grites mi nombre mientras te corres, sea como sea.

Blaine abrazó al otro por el cuello mientras con sus piernas rodeaba las caderas ajenas, atrayendo más el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo. Ambos jadearon por el placer pero el castaño se esforzó por no perder el control. Debía comportarse como si fuera la primera vez del otro. Entre besos y caricias, de forma muy delicada, desnudó a los dos.

El ojiverde bajó por el pecho de su amante, dejándose llevar por el sabor salado de la piel del otro. Se entretuvo en los pezones, arrancando del otro unos sonoros gemidos. Para el moreno era la primera vez que sentía eso porque Elliot fue más directo. Sin embargo, toda capacidad de pensar se fue cuando el más alto lamió su miembro. El mayor se dio cuenta de todo el placer que le daba al otro y se decidió a cumplir lo que había prometido. Dejó un suave beso en la punta del miembro del ojimiel y escuchó el gemido agudo de su amante. Smythe terminó de introducir la excitación del más bajo en su boca y comenzó a moverse, acariciándolo con su lengua y buscando darle el máximo placer al otro.

Para el menor era la primera vez que tenía sexo oral y sólo podía disfrutarlo. Estaba en una nube y se sentía importante. Sebastian estaba perdiendo tiempo para complacerlo de esa manera y no podía sentirse mejor. Se corrió en su boca gritando su nombre, tal cual él le había dicho. Su amante tragó el semen sin protestar.

Después de eso, el castaño sacó el bote de lubricante y puso un poco en sus dedos. Besó a Anderson mientras introducía un dedo en el interior de su compañero de piso. Al principio el moreno se sintió incómodo pero pronto le resultó placentero. Un segundo y un tercer dedo le hicieron compañía al primero. El ojimiel estaba totalmente excitado y suplicaba para que el más alto entrara en su interior. El ojiverde obedeció y cubrió su miembro con abundante lubricante antes de penetrarlo.

El más bajo siente dolor mientras el otro se empujaba en su interior y se agarró al cuerpo de Smythe con fuerza.

– Tranquilo, mi niño. Relájate. Todo estará bien. – Susurró el mayor.

Después de unos minutos el menor se relajó y Sebastian comenzó a moverse. Pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos y de sonidos propios de dos personas amándose. Para Blaine todo era diferente, nuevo y muy placentero. Tanto así que llegó al orgasmo abrazándose a su amante, que también llegó al máximo placer. Con cuidado, el mayor salió del interior de su amigo y se tumbó a su lado.

– ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Está todo bien? – El castaño preguntó dulcemente.

– Perfecto... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo a dormir? – El ojimiel hizo la pregunta de una manera tan inocente que la diferencia de edad entre ambos se hizo más notable.

– Claro que sí, ven aquí. – El más alto abrió los brazos para que el menor se tumbara sobre su pecho y poder abrazarlo. Así se durmieron ambos, llenos de felicidad y paz. Sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de lo ocurrido esa noche.


	10. Capítulo 9: Miedo al amor

**N/A:** Siento el retraso, sé que he tardado más de lo habitual. Ha sido una semana loca pero ya he vuelto. Espero que os guste el capítulo, es un poco de transición pero el siguiente es muy especial (SPOILER*Blaine conocerá al resto de los Warblers y a la familia de Seb*FIN DEL SPOILER). Aun así espero que os guste.

Por otro lado, debo anunciar que hay un fic Seblaine que se llama Won't Get Fooled Again, escrito por Willa Graham, que me gusta mucho. Lo podeis encontrar en mi perfil, pasaros a leerlo.

**Bruja inocente**, gracias por tu comentario. Creo que has sacado conclusiones precipitadas pero bueno... La verdad es que es bueno ver un acercamiento de la pareja... Vas a leer la reacción de Niff, pero... Bueno, ya lo leerás... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 9: MIEDO AL AMOR<strong>_

Sebastian se despertó en su cama completamente desnudo. Durante unos segundos no fue consciente de lo sucedido el día anterior. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que lo recordó, abrió los ojos en busca de Blaine. Se asustó al ver que estaba solo en la habitación. Se levantó y se puso los calzoncillos que llevaba el día anterior, ya se cambiaría cuando se duchara, en ese momento sólo pensaba en asegurarse de que el menor estaba bien.

El castaño llegó a la cocina y se encontró a su compañero preparando el desayuno. Los nervios se acumularon en su estómago. ¿Qué haría si el moreno no sentía lo mismo que él? No se atrevía a hablar pero el ojimiel se volvió y lo vio.

– Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

– Si, yo... Tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche. – El ojiverde sabía que había sonado duro pero esa era una duda que le causaba ansiedad. Necesitaba saber lo que sentía el otro. Por su parte, el menor se volvió para seguir cocinando y para ocultar su dolor. Interpretaba el nerviosismo de su acompañante como algo malo y pensó que no sentía nada por él. Por eso decidió ocultar que amaba a ese hombre que lo había ayudado tanto.

– No tienes que preocuparte. Sé que lo de anoche fue culpa del alcohol y que ninguno se ha enamorado. Sé que sólo fue sexo y estoy bien con eso. No te preocupes.

Los dos sintieron que sus corazones se rompían pero no lo mostrarían. Estaban enamorados y pensaban que no eran correspondidos. El menor terminó de preparar todo y los dos se sentaron a la mesa. Se miraban con disimulo mientras desayunaban. El silencio era incómodo y ninguno sabía como romperlo. Finalmente, el más bajo se levantó y se preparó para salir con sus nuevos amigos. Como trabajaba por la tarde los fines de semana, sólo podía verlos a esa hora.

* * *

><p>Blaine llegaba a casa de Sam. Para el moreno era algo novedoso, era la primera vez que tenía un amigo, mejor dicho, tres. Brittany y su novia Santana estaban también allí. La habitación del anfitrión era muy masculina. El edredón que cubría la cama era de color azul liso, había muchos cómics, videojuegos y revistas de coches. Todo estaba un poco desordenado pero no en exceso. Las chicas estaban sentadas en sillas frente al escritorio y el rubio estaba sentado en su cama. El recién llegado se sentó al lado del ojiverde, pero dejando un espacio entre ellos para no incomodarlo.<p>

– No muerdo. – Comentó divertido Evans.

– Ese es el problema, boca trucha. – La latina sonrió con malicia. Sam la miró extrañado y ella rodó los ojos, odiaba tener que explicar sus bromas. – Tal vez él quiere que lo muerdas y te lo comas entero.

– Yo no... – El ojimiel se sonrojó.

– Gracias Satán. – El rubio la miró enfadado.

– Blaine no puede querer que Sam se lo coma, está enamorado de otra persona. – La ojiazul intervino en la conversación.

– ¿En serio? Por favor, dime que no es Rick Stick Nelson. Con sólo mirarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. – La más baja miró a Anderson.

– Ni Rick ni Jacob Ben Israel... Espero que tengas buen gusto y sea alguien sexy. – El ojiverde sonrió hacia su amigo.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de chicos sexy? Lady Lips, creo que va siendo hora de que salgas del armario. – Lopez cruzó sus brazos.

– No es nadie del instituto. – Aclaró el moreno, que tenía sus mejillas rojas.

– Vaya, vaya. Así que Anderson es un chico ambicioso y ha puesto su mira en un universitario. Te advierto que con esos no puedes ir de mojigato. – Santana intervino.

– No es universitario. – El ojimiel bajó la mirada a sus manos. – Es mayor.

– ¿Mayor? ¿Mayor tipo viejo verde o mayor tipo George Clooney? – La latina quiso saber.

– No es tan mayor. – Anderson frunció el ceño.

– ¡Déjate de idioteces y cuéntanos quién es! – Lopez se desesperó.

– Sebastian. – Blaine susurró.

– ¿Quién es Sebastian? – La morena se quedó pensativa.

– El hombre con el que vive. – Brittany aclaró.

– Es sexy, tienes buen gusto pequeño Hobbit. – La otra chica comentó guiñándole un ojo.

La madre de Sam entró y les comentó que iba a preparar la comida y que si querían, los tres amigos de su hijo estaban invitados. Todos aceptaron y la mujer se fue.

– Creo que tu madre ha podido escuchar parte de la conversación. – Santana miró la puerta cerrada con preocupación.

– Seguro, tiene super poderes. Aunque no hemos dicho nada raro. – El rubio aclaró.

– Necesito contaros algo... Es sobre Sebastian y yo... Necesito consejo. – Blaine susurró por si la señora Evans estaba escuchando. Todos le prestaron atención mientras relataba lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

– Wow, y yo que pensaba que eras un mojigato... – La morena parecía orgullosa de su amigo.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste que no sientes nada? Eso es mentira y mentir es feo. Hay que ser sincero. – Pierce le apuntó con el dedo y lo miró como una madre mientras regaña a sus hijos.

– No puedo decírselo, todo empeoraría. Vivo con él y lo veo todos los días. Sería muy incómodo.

– ¿Has pensado que tal vez él te corresponde? Se acostó contigo... – El otro chico intentó rebatir pero fue interrumpido.

– Él es un abogado de éxito, atractivo y con muchos amigos y una familia que lo ama. Yo...

– Tendrás éxito en lo que te propongas y tienes algo que muy poca gente tiene, un gran corazón. – Santana se sentó al lado de Anderson. – Mira, negaré esto si se lo cuentas a alguien pero... Me gusta rodearme de personas dulces y buenas, yo tengo suficiente maldad por todos. Por eso me enamoré de Britt, por eso soy amiga de Sam y por eso nos acercamos a ti. Sabía que si te hablaba yo directamente te asustaría, por eso mandé a Britt y Sam. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que tenían intenciones de hacerte daño pero nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que me acercaba a ti porque quería conocerte mejor sin intenciones ocultas. Yo soy buena eligiendo a las personas que me rodean y si tú eres mi amigo es porque realmente vales más que toda esa panda de inútiles que están en el instituto. Sebastian sería muy afortunado de tenerte como novio.

Los dos morenos se abrazaron, no necesitaban más palabras. Por fin Blaine entendía el motivo por el que los tres se habían acercado a él y se sentía afortunado de pertenecer a ese grupo. Los dos rubios no tardaron mucho en acompañar ese abrazo.

* * *

><p>Sebastian llegó al restaurante donde comía con Jeff y Nick. El lugar era elegante pero no en exceso. Iban a ir los cuatro pero Blaine había avisado de que los Evans le habían invitado a quedarse. Al castaño no le agradaba la situación pero debía aceptarla porque sabía que era bueno para el menor. Sin embargo, tenía dudas de los sentimientos del menor hacia su nuevo amigo.<p>

Los tres amigos se sentaron y miraron el menú. Una vez eligieron sus platos y el camarero se retiró, el abogado decidió sincerarse. Estaba convencido de que no sería una conversación agradable pero tenía que contárselo. Les relató todo lo ocurrido. El rubio parecía que le golpearía en cualquier momento y el moreno evitaba mirarlo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Algún sabio consejo? – Smythe cuestionó.

– Eres... Eres... Eres... – A Sterling no le salían las palabras.

– Jeff, sé que no te gusta lo que he hecho pero no lo pude evitar. Estábamos pasándolo tan bien y él no se retiró y sus labios eran tan dulces y...

– Seb, somos amigos desde hace años y me duele que hagas estas estupideces. Sé sincero. ¿Qué sientes por él? – El enfermero no dudó en preguntar.

– Me gusta su personalidad, lo aprecio...

– Si no eres sincero con nosotros, no voy a aconsejarte. – El rubio interrumpió.

– Está bien, lo amo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que te diga? – Sebastian lo miró.

– Claro que si. Necesito que admitas que lo amas para empezar con el plan para conquistarlo, aunque no vas a tener mucho trabajo, la verdad. Recuerda que él ya siente algo por ti y sólo tienes que mostrarle lo que tú sientes. – La sonrisa de Sterling era inmensa.

– ¡Alto ahí! No va a haber una conquista. Él es un dulce, ingenuo y adorable joven y yo soy un hombre que se dedica a dañar a quien ama. No voy a contaminar su vida con mi veneno. Además, él ya ha encontrado a otro. – El castaño se puso serio.

– ¿Quién? – La pareja preguntó.

– El nuevo amigo, con el que se ha quedado a comer.

– ¿Alguien está celoso? – Sterling cuestionó con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

– Sí. No te voy a mentir.

– ¡Habla con él! ¡Dile lo que sientes! Puede que te sorprenda y todavía sienta algo por ti... Es mejor arrepentirse de haber hecho algo que de no haber tenido el valor de hacerlo. No te quedes con la duda de "¿Y si me hubiera declarado?" – Nick intervino pero no pudo decir nada más porque el camarero llegó con su primer plato.

* * *

><p>Blaine tenía que ir a trabajar, había disfrutado de una agradable comida con la familia Evans y sus amigos. Entró a la cocina para despedirse de la madre de Sam, que estaba recogiendo todo.<p>

– Gracias por todo señora Evans, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos otro día.

– Llámame Mary, cariño. ¿Tienes un minuto? Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

– Claro.

– He escuchado que vives con un hombre. Quiero que me expliques eso.

El joven la miró y decidió sincerarse con ella. Le contó lo mal que sus padres se habían tomado que era homosexual, que lo comprometieron con una chica, que conoció a Jeff y Nick que lo ayudaron y como tuvo que huir de su casa, refugiándose en la de Sebastian. Sin embargo, no le habló de Elliot ni de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Smythe porque no se sentía cómodo. La mujer reprimía las lágrimas por lo triste que era la historia.

– Quiero que sepas que nos tienes aquí a todos para ayudarte. Estoy seguro de que Bob opinará lo mismo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en hablar con nosotros. Tus padres no han sabido valorarte pero hay mucha gente que sí lo hace, no olvides eso nunca.

– No lo haré y gracias por todo. Ahora sí me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde.

Anderson salió de la casa a toda velocidad, lo más probable era que no llegara a tiempo a su lugar de trabajo pero no le importaba mucho. Ese día había sido intenso pero había comprobado que tenía unos amigos de verdad y más personas dispuestas a ayudarlo de las que jamás pensó llegar a conseguir.


	11. Capítulo 10: Acción de Gracias

**N/A**: Esta semana soy puntual... Al menos con este fic, espero mantener la racha XD. Os dejo un capítulo especial, aunque realmente va muy unido al siguiente... Podría decirse que son un capítulo en dos partes... Disfrutad de la primera...

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. ¿Qué reacción esperabas de Niff? Ellos quieren lo mejor para Seb y Blaine y en estos momentos ambos son lo mejor para el otro. La vedad es que no sé a qué te refieres exactamente... La madre de Sam tampoco le puede decir nada malo, no sabe muchas cosas de las que pasan (Blaine no le cuenta ni sus sentimientos hacia Seb ni que se han acostado). Pero aun así, ten en cuenta que Blaine es mayor de edad y la relación, aunque atípica, no tiene nada ilegal o amoral... Aun tienes que esperar para el enfrentamiento entre Seb y Elliot, pero será épico... Sebby le tendrá muchas ganas a ese impresentable... En cuanto a los padres de Seb... Uno estará de acuerdo y el otro no tanto, pero al final son Seblaine los que deciden su destino... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 10: ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS<strong>_

Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff y Nick se sentaban en sus asientos del avión que les llevaría a Columbus. Una vez allí, el señor Sterling los recogería y llevaría al menor y al castaño a la casa de los Smythe. Anderson estaba muy nervioso, iba a conocer a los padres de sus amigos y quería causar buena impresión, aunque creía que sería imposible.

– ¿Quieres parar de mover la pierna? Sé que estás nervioso pero no tienes por qué estarlo. Mis padres te van a adorar y los de Jeff también, me aman a mí por lo que no hay motivo por el que no vayan a hacerlo contigo. – Sebastian empezó a inquietarse también.

– Mis padres están deseando conocerte. Les he hablado mucho de ti. – El rubio se volvió ya que él y su marido estaban en los asientos de delante de los otros dos.

– ¿Y si no les gusto? – El moreno estaba muy nervioso. Llevaba tiempo mejorando su autoestima pero en parte era porque se sentía seguro en el nuevo ambiente que se había creado, con sus nuevos amigos. Sin embargo, sentía que todo podía ser un espejismo y que realmente el resto del mundo lo vería como sus padres le habían dicho. Alguien que no merece ser amado y que debe conformarse con la soledad.

– Eres un gran chico. Seguro que te adoran. Sobre todo los padres de Seb, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – Duval le sonrió cálidamente. Entendía los nervios del menor, él estuvo en una situación similar varios años atrás.

_Flashback_

– _Jeff, son tus padres. ¿No será raro que tengan a un extraño en su casa el día de Acción de Gracias? Es un día para estar en familia. – Nick preguntó por décima vez desde que habían salido de Dalton, mientras llegaban a una casa no excesivamente grande._

– _¿Y dejar que tú te quedes sólo en vete tú a saber donde en un día para estar con las personas a las que amas? Puede que nos hayamos conocido hace tres meses pero te considero un amigo, el mejor de todos. No voy a dejarte sólo en este día. Mis padres están de acuerdo con eso, saben de los problemas que tuviste con tus padres y no van a consentir que te quedes solo. Tienes una familia a partir de ahora, Nicholas Jane Duval. – El rubio comentó antes de abrir la puerta con la llave._

– _Gracias. Espero que de verdad las cosas sean mejor a partir de ahora._

– _Lo serán._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Quiero que se lleven una buena impresión de mí. No sé como hacerlo. – Blaine susurró.

– Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo. Eres maravilloso y cuanto antes lo entiendas, mejor para ti. – Sterling lo tranquilizó. – Nos has conquistado a Nick, a mí, a Seb y a ¿Sam, Brittany y Ana?

– Santana. – El menor sonrió. – Sam, Britt y Santana.

Sebastian pasó su brazo por los hombros del moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero consiguió el efecto contrario. La cercanía y complicidad del abogado hacía que él se sintiera aun más nervioso.

* * *

><p>Blaine cogió su mochila de la cinta donde los equipajes desfilaban para que sus propietarios los recuperaran antes de salir del aeropuerto. Él apenas llevaba cosas ya que sólo estaría dos días en Westerville. Volvía con Jeff y Nick porque los tres tenían que trabajar. Sin embargo, Sebastian tenía fiesta hasta el lunes, por lo que se quedaba en casa con sus padres.<p>

– ¿Tienes todo? – El castaño le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en la parte baja de la espalda del menor.

– Sí. – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ojimiel al sentir el inesperado contacto.

– Tranquilo, te van a adorar todos. – Smythe susurró en el oído del otro, aumentando sus nervios, no por conocer a sus padres si no por la cercanía del otro.

* * *

><p>– ¡Jeff! – Un señor de unos sesenta años avanzaba hacia ellos nada más salir de la zona de recogida de equipajes. Era rubio pero su hijo no se parecía mucho a él. El aludido se acercó y lo abrazó con cariño. – ¡Nick! – El mayor se acercó a su yerno y también lo abrazó. Realmente lo sentía como si fuera un hijo más. – Sebastian. – El castaño se vio entre los brazos del mayor complacido. Esa familia siempre había sido muy cariñosos con él.<p>

– John, quiero presentarte a Blaine. Blaine, él es el padre de Jeff. – Smythe los presentó.

– Encantado de conocerlo, señor Sterling. – El moreno saludó tendiendo la mano para saludar.

– ¿De dónde habéis sacado un chico tan adorable como él? Yo quiero otro... ¿Creéis que Santa me traería uno por Navidad? – El padre bromeó.

– No lo sé, pero éste es mío y no lo pienso compartir. – Sebastian siguió con la broma, abrazando posesivamente al otro.

– Mi padre es todo un bromista. No te preocupes Blaine, ya lo irás conociendo. – Jeff lo liberó del abrazo del castaño y lo agarró del brazo. – Aunque te digo que mis hermanas son peores... ¡Y ya ni hablemos de la hermana de Seb! Aunque tal vez te lleves bien con ella, no es mucho mayor que tú.

– No vamos a juntarnos hasta que os vayáis. Si el pobre chico tiene que ver a las tres juntas no va a querer volver a Westerville. – John comentó.

Todas esas bromas en vez de tranquilizarlo hicieron que se pusiera aun más nervioso.

* * *

><p>– Llegamos. – Sebastian señaló una casa grande y elegante. Él, Blaine y Nick iban sentados en la parte de atrás del coche caro y elegante con el que el señor Sterling había ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto.<p>

– Gracias por todo. Nos vemos pronto. – Anderson dijo, antes de salir del coche, seguido por Smythe.

El coche siguió el camino hasta la casa de los Sterling mientras ellos avanzaban por el jardín. Blaine se sintió aun más nervioso, era el momento de conocer a la familia del castaño.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegaran a ella y una mujer salió corriendo para abrazar y besar a Sebastian. Era rubia y tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su hijo.

– Mi niño. ¡Pero qué guapo estás!

– ¡Mamá! Tengo veintiocho años, no me trates como un niño. – El abogado protestó.

– Siempre serás mi niño... Por mucho que me traigas a otros para que también lo sean... Eres Blaine, ¿verdad? – La mujer se volvió hacia el menor que estaba algo sonrojado, en parte por el frío y en parte por la vergüenza que le producía la situación.

– Sí, señora Smythe, encantado de conocerla. – El moreno se acercó con la intención de darle la mano pero la mujer lo abrazó.

– Nada de señora Smythe. Llámame Anne. Ven conmigo, te presentaré al resto de la familia ya que mi agradable hijo no lo hace.

La mujer lo dirigió hacia dentro de la casa y lo llevó al salón donde estaba su marido leyendo el periódico. Se saludaron amablemente pero no tan efusivamente como con su mujer. El ojimiel pudo apreciar que Sebastian era una mezcla de sus padres. Tenía los ojos igual que su madre pero la sonrisa de su padre. No se parecía en exceso a ninguno de los dos. Estaba a punto de sentarse con ellos en el sofá cuando una chica rubia y muy atractiva se entro y se abrazó a él.

– Así que tú eres el amigo del suricato. Me encanta conocerte. Me llamo Lisa y soy la hermana menor del dientes de caballo...

– Soy Blaine. – El menor estaba abrumado.

– Eres muy joven... ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Quiso saber la recién llegada.

– Dieciocho.

– Wow, el primer hombre que mi hermano trae desde que él tuvo los dieciocho años y es tan joven... Espero que te trate bien, si te hace daño no tienes nada más que avisarme y en un momento estaré allí.

* * *

><p>Los señores Smythe estaban en casa viendo la televisión. Sebastian y Blaine se habían ido para reunirse con los Warblers y Lisa se había ido con sus amigas.<p>

– ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo Sebby mira a Blaine? – Preguntó el hombre.

– Sí, me he dado cuenta de como se miran ambos. – Anne aclaró.

– ¿Te parece bien que nuestro hijo vaya a salir con un chico tan joven? Yo estoy preocupado.

– No hay edad para el amor... – La mujer exclamó.

– Pero el amor no es suficiente para mantener una relación. No quiero que sufra.

– Para Blaine, Sebby lo es todo. Su mirada indica todo lo que ama a nuestro hijo. Sé que te preocupa pero seguro que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

><p>Sebastian abría la puerta de la cafetería para que Blaine entrara en ella. Después fue él quien entró. El moreno vio a Jeff y Nick sentados en una mesa con otros cuatro chicos. Su cuerpo tembló un poco por los nervios.<p>

– Tranquilo, ellos te amarán. – El castaño susurró.

Se acercaron a la mesa y el ojiverde le presentó a Wes, David, Thad y Trent, amigos de su época de instituto. Estuvo un rato allí, escuchando anécdotas de los adultos y riendo por las locuras que los chicos habían hecho en sus años de adolescentes. Jeff se levantó para ir al baño y el asiático lo siguió.

– ¿Te has fijado en la mirada que le dedica Seb a Blaine? – Montgomery susurró cuando entraron en los lavabos.

– Lo sé. – El rubio asintió.

– No miraba así a nadie desde Kurt... – El moreno aclaró.

– Lo sé.

– Y parece que es correspondido.

– Lo sé.

– Si estás tan tranquilo es que tienes un plan en mente... Sea cual sea, estoy dentro. – Wes aclaró.


	12. Capítulo 11: Confidencias

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, de verdad que no me esperaba tanto éxito... Quiero preguntaros si puedo dar un pequeño salto en el tiempo en esta historia (un par de meses), si os parece bien, tengo mucho que contar del fic a partir del mes de febrero pero en diciembre y enero no pasa mucho, la verdad (ahora están en Acción de Gracias, que es a finales de noviembre)... Tal vez algo en Navidad (depende de mi inspiración) por lo que igual habría dos saltos de un mes, pero necesito llegar a San Valentín... Por favor, hacerme saber si os parece bien que lo haga, quiero saber vuestra opinión.

**Yamii**, gracias por comentar. Ya sabes que actualizo una vez por semana... En facebook soy Darrinia Overcriss, estaré encantada de hablar contigo ;) Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, gracias. No te preocupes, es normal que a veces nos confundamos. Blaine tiene dieciocho años, por lo que su amor por Sebastian no es prohibido. Por otro lado, Blaine le cuenta lo ocurrido a la madre de Sam y ella se ofrece a ayudarlo... ¿Qué le dirías en ese caso? Ten en cuenta que Blaine no le cuenta que se ha acostado con Seb y ella solo sabe que él lo está ayudando... Y Jeff y Nick saben que Blaine está enamorado y han visto que Seb también, ellos quieren lo mejor para sus amigos. No te preocupes si te lías con la historia, para eso estoy yo, para resolver tus dudas. Dave fue el que se suicidó y Kurt fue su pareja después... Más adelante saldrá en la historia (cofcofparaqueloodieiscofcof). Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: CONFIDENCIAS<strong>_

Los Warblers seguían bromeando en la cafetería, con Anderson muy atento a cada cosa que decían. El menor estaba entre Smythe y Sterling, como si fuera protegido por ellos. Le resultaba maravilloso ver como todos se aceptaban tal como son, sin recriminar nada.

– Blaine, ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo de ti? Soy un romántico por lo que el primer dato que quiero de ti es saber si tienes novio. – Wes preguntó. El menor se sonrojó, consciente de que en ese momento era el centro de atención.

– No, y tampoco quiero tenerlo.

– ¿Por qué no? – Jeff lo miró con una expresión extrañada.

– Después de lo que me ha pasado, creo que será mejor que espere un poco. Tal vez la universidad sea el sitio ideal para empezar de cero con mi vida amorosa. – El menor se encogió de hombros.

– Maldito Elliot. – Sebastian susurró, pero algunos de sus amigos lo escucharon.

– ¿Quién es Elliot? – El asiático preguntó.

– Mi... ¿Ex? – Anderson se quedó pensando. – No sé si lo puedo llamar así... No importa... No es nadie importante.

– No es importante pero te ha hecho daño, al menos el suficiente como para que no quieras volver a tener novio. – David intervino, aunque ignoraba el plan de sus amigos, él también había notado los sentimientos del castaño por ese joven. – Yo creo que sí ha sido importante para ti.

– Preferiría no hablar de eso.

– Tal vez te podamos aconsejar. – Thad intentó sonar muy amable.

– No hay nada que aconsejar. – Smythe interrumpió, consciente de que el tema era delicado y que a su amigo le incomodaba porque apenas conocía a los Warblers.

– Bueno, la verdad es que no se busca al amor, el amor te busca a ti. – Trent comentó, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarlo. Así era él, una persona tímida y callada pero que cuando decía algo, lo hacía con la total certeza de que no estaba equivocado. – A veces el amor está justo delante de nosotros y no lo vemos.

Wes y Jeff se miraron, iba a ser muy difícil juntar a esos dos pero lo intentarían.

* * *

><p>La cena fue bastante animada. La mesa estaba elegantemente preparada, con el pavo relleno en el centro y un montón de aperitivos. La presidía el padre, con su esposa a su derecha y su hija a la izquierda. Al lado de la mujer se sentaba el menor mientras que los dos hermanos estaban juntos. Toda la familia Smythe se esforzaba para que Blaine se sintiera integrado. Al principio la conversación se veía forzada pero pronto encontraron un tema que a todos les interesaba, el pasado de Sebastian.<p>

– Y se puso a correr completamente desnudo... ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cinco? – Anne reía sin parar mientras contaba esa anécdota.

– Lisa todavía no había nacido, por lo que probablemente cinco. – Su marido estuvo de acuerdo.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó el moreno extrañado.

– Veintidós.

– ¡Oh! No me lo esperaba... Pensaba que no había tanta diferencia entre Sebastian y tú. Creía que simplemente parecías más joven de lo que realmente eras. – El ojimiel se sonrojó.

– No te preocupes, no eres el primero en pensar que no hay tanta diferencia. Su edad mental se aproxima a los quince. – La rubia sonrió hasta que su hermano le tiró de la coleta. – ¿Qué te dije? – La joven le dio un golpe al otro en la pierna para defenderse.

– Niños, no peleéis.

El resto de la cena fue igual, risas, bromas y conversación entre los cinco. Los adultos se fueron a dormir y los tres jóvenes se quedaron un rato viendo la televisión mientras charlaban animadamente.

– Creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir. – Sebastian comentó mientras se levantaba del sofá.

– No. Esto va por edades. Tú eres un viejo que tiene que ir a dormir pronto porque mañana tiene que ir a darle de comer a los patos, pero Blaine y yo somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho de lo que hablar... Cosas de juventud, no lo entenderías. – Lisa sonrió, le encantaba meterse con su hermano.

– No me importa, me vengaré mañana por la mañana. – El castaño se fue a descansar. La chica lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista y luego estuvo esperando a escuchar como cerraba la puerta.

Una vez pasaron cinco minutos, Lisa estaba segura de que su hermano no aparecería. Miró a Blaine que estaba sentado a su lado viendo la repetición de un programa de moda. La chica suspiró, intentando reunir las fuerzas para poder mantener la conversación que deseaba desde la primera vez que vio al menor.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Quería hablar contigo... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi hermano? – La rubia preguntó.

– ¿Qué? – El ojimiel se sonrojó. – Yo... No...

– No lo niegues. – La mayor lo señaló con el dedo.

– Vale, me gusta. Pero no va a haber nada entre nosotros... Él es... Yo soy...

– Sebby es un estúpido y tú eres adorable, lo sé. Te pido que le des una oportunidad. Tal vez tú seas lo que él necesita para madurar de una vez y ser un adulto.

– Me refería a que él es mayor y exitoso y yo no estoy a la altura...

– ¡¿Qué?! – Smythe se sorprendió. – ¡Por favor! Eres adorable, amable, cariñoso... Y lo más importante, haces que mi hermano vuelva a sonreír de esa manera que hacía mucho que no lo veíamos sonreír. Lo que pasó con Dave y con Kurt le hizo mucho daño... ¿Te lo ha contado?

– No... Sé que tuvo un novio que se suicidó por el bullying en el instituto pero no sé nada más. – Anderson confesó.

– Ese fue Dave... Con Kurt tuvo una relación difícil. Será mejor que te lo cuente él pero nada comparado a lo que vosotros podríais tener. Parece que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Haces a Sebby mejor persona y eso es todo lo que podría pedir. Y él te hace feliz, lo he visto. No te rindas porque conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente para saber que él no va a luchar por ti. Tienes que ser tú el que lo intente, el que lo seduzca. Debes hacer que se quede a tu lado, sea como sea.

– Creo que es imposible, no tengo nada que ofrecerle...

– Sí lo tienes, tu amor y tu apoyo. Hazlo reír, hazlo feliz y no se separará de tu lado...

* * *

><p>Blaine se fue de Westerville a la mañana siguiente junto a Jeff y Nick. Pasó el fin de semana en casa del matrimonio para no estar solo mientras Sebastian seguía en casa de sus padres. Por eso el domingo estaba ansioso por terminar su turno de trabajo. Deseaba llegar al apartamento y abrazar a su amigo. Era la primera vez que se separaban y no podía soportar ni un segundo más sin verlo. Cuando entró a la entrada, corrió hacia el ascensor y golpeó el botón con fuerza mientras esperaba a que la puerta se abriera. Llegó a la vivienda, abrió con su llave. Dejó la bolsa con sus cosas en el suelo y corrió al salón donde el castaño lo esperaba tan nervioso como él. No hubo palabras entre ellos, pasaron directamente a besarse en los labios. La fuerza con la que ambos se presionaban contra el cuerpo del otro hizo que cayeran en el sillón, con el menor sobre el otro. Tardaron apenas unos minutos en estar totalmente excitados en ese beso, dejando que sus manos comenzaran a acariciar al otro.<p>

Ninguno tenía intención de calmar las cosas, se habían extrañado y necesitaban todo del otro, aunque fuera sólo durante unas horas. Esa vez fue Anderson el que llevó la iniciativa de la relación. Retiró el viejo jersey que el ojiverde llevaba para estar por casa, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Abandonó los labios del más alto para bajar por su cuello, dejando marcas que serían visibles al día siguiente.

– Blaine... Mi amor... Te qui... – Smythe se detuvo antes de confesar sus sentimientos. – Te quiero debajo de mí.

– No cariño. – El ojimiel se acercó a su oído. – Voy a hacer que tu mundo se tambalee.

El moreno decidió seguir el consejo de Lisa, debía poner todo de su parte para que el otro se quedara a su lado. Iba a dejar sus miedos de lado para intentar nuevas cosas, para sentirse confiado y sexy frente al otro. Bajó por el pecho del otro, acariciando los pezones y los músculos del otro. Llegó al borde de los pantalones y comenzó a quitarse su camisa mientras recorría toda la piel que quedaba justo encima de la prenda que todavía llevaba puesta el otro. Sebastian enredó sus manos en el pelo engominado del menor, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su acompañante le producía. Blaine se incorporó para quitarse los zapatos, pantalones y calzoncillos. Después, terminó de desnudar al mayor, arrodillándose entre sus piernas. Lamió el miembro del otro, probando por primera vez el sabor salado del semen del otro. El moreno introdujo el miembro del otro en su boca y comenzó a moverse. No era muy experimentado pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sebastian estaba a punto de morir de placer. Sabía que el ojimiel no había hecho eso con nadie y eso lo excitaba aun más. Sin embargo, se preocupó cuando el otro paró. La sonrisa del otro lo tranquilizó mientras se daba la vuelta para que el otro tuviera acceso a su entrada. El castaño introdujo su lengua en el menor mientras éste volvía a envolver el miembro del ojiverde con su boca. Cuando Anderson notó que el otro estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sustituyó su boca por su mano. No estaba preparado para eso todavía y tenía otros planes. Se volvió y besó a su amante de manera sensual y pasional, pretendiendo que el otro estuviera listo de nuevo para seguir disfrutando con él. Cuando ambos volvieron a estar excitados, Blaine se colocó sobre Sebastian, con sus piernas a ambos lados del castaño y bajó, envolviendo el miembro del otro con su cuerpo, haciendo que entrara completamente en él cuando su trasero tocó su cuerpo. El moreno respiró profundamente un par de veces. Había dolido, pero a la vez había sentido excitación. Poco a poco iban mejorando esas experiencias. Cuando estuvo listo, comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran disfrutar. El mayor acompañaba sus movimientos con sus caderas, buscando penetrar más al otro.

Pronto los dos gemían de placer y se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones que el otro les brindaba. El ojiverde se incorporó para capturar los labios de su amante, sosteniendo su propio cuerpo con uno de sus brazos mientras rodeaba al menor con el otro. Anderson tembló de placer, sintiendo que su corazón no soportaría tanto amor hacia el otro. Llegó al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro. Smythe sintió como la entrada de su compañero se estrechaba y apenas pudo aguantar dos movimientos más antes de llegar al éxtasis dentro de él.

Los dos se abrazaron, con Sebastian todavía sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano. Los dos habían sentido esa necesidad, esa urgencia y ese deseo por estar con el otro. Pero por encima de todo, habían sentido esa conexión indescriptible que había entre ellos, esa que los asustaba y los esperanzaba a partes iguales. Sólo el tiempo diría que parte ganaba la batalla...


	13. Capítulo 12: La vida cambia en un segund

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, la verdad es que me alegra que os esté gustando... Finalmente sí habrá salto en el tiempo... No me odieis mucho por el capítulo... Sé que es un poco precipitado y que puede ser confuso... Por cierto, si algo no está bien explicado o no o entendeis, no dudeis en preguntarme... Espero que os guste...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Claro que a Seb le molesta lo que Blaine dice, pero también "le tranquiliza" pensar que eso hace más dificil que estén juntos. Ten en cuenta que Seb no quiere estar con Blaine porque cree que le hará daño y que el otro decida no estar con nadie durante casi un curso puede ser un alivio para él (están en noviembre y la universidad la empezaría en agosto, al menos, creo que es en agosto cuando se empieza el curso en USA). Aun así, maldice a Elliot porque es el culpable de eso. Kurt y Blaine tendrán un encuentro, pero de ahí a conocerse... No te adelanto nada... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Olga Moreno**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste. Su amor crecerá (al igual que otra "cosita" XD), pero su pasado será una barrera... Sus amigos ayudan pero van a necesitar más que eso... Creo que el motivo del "salto en el tiempo" es un poco obvio... Espero que te guste... Besos

**Yamii**, gracias por comentar... Yo creo que lo hemos hablado ya todo por el facebook. Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero ya está todo... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 12: LA VIDA CAMBIA EN UN SEGUNDO<strong>_

Finales de enero llegó sin cambios en la vida de Sebastian y Blaine. Seguían en ese punto indefinido de su relación en la que no eran más que amigos pero tenían relaciones sexuales. A pesar de que el menor no era muy experto en la amistad, no estaba seguro de que la definición fuera la correcta, los amigos no se acuestan juntos. Sin embargo, el castaño no permitía que las cosas fueran más allá porque temía dañar al estudiante.

Jeff y Nick estaban desesperados. Sus intentos de que uno de los dos reconociera sus sentimientos frente al otro no daban frutos. Les preocupaba la negativa del mayor a intimar más con el joven. Entendían el miedo, sabían que el pasado amoroso de Smythe había sido doloroso y para él, Anderson era alguien a quien proteger, no a quien dañar.

Esa mañana, Blaine se levantó y fue directamente al retrete. Era el tercer día seguido que se levantaba y vomitaba. No lo entendía, no le había pasado nunca antes. Sentía nauseas, algunos alimentos le daban ganas de vomitar con sólo olerlos, había momentos en que se sentía cansado y mareado e iba con más frecuencia al baño. Sin embargo, intentaba aparentar normalidad.

Se sentó a desayunar junto a Sebastian y éste le dio una taza. El menor comprobó que le había preparado una infusión de manzanilla.

– Nada de leche o café si tienes el estómago mal. ¿Llamamos a Nick para que te haga unas pruebas? Tres días seguidos ya no es algo que te haya sentado mal. – El castaño lo miró serio.

– Estaré bien. No es nada, tranquilo. – El moreno intentó parecer despreocupado.

– Blaine... Me preocupo por ti. Creo que deberías saltarte las clases e ir al médico. Yo hoy no tengo mucho trabajo por lo que puedo llamar a la oficina y decir que llegaré más tarde. Te acompaño al hospital, Nick te hace algunas pruebas, te diagnostica y yo dejo de preocuparme. – El ojiverde insistió.

– ¡Está bien! Me ducho y vamos.

* * *

><p>Jeff estaba esperándolos en admisión. Sebastian lo había llamado para decirle que iban y el rubio se había mostrado inquieto. Estaba de acuerdo con su amigo y debían asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Los acompañó a una sala y allí estaba Nick esperándolos. El enfermero ayudó a su amigo para que se pusiera la bata del hospital y se tumbara en la camilla. El menor contó todos los síntomas que tenía, haciendo que Smythe se sintiera molesto porque le había ocultado cosas. Duval se puso los guantes de látex. Comenzó presionando la zona del vientre del joven, buscando alguna anomalía. No sintió nada extraño. Después le pidió a su marido que le sacara sangre para una analítica completa mientras rellenaba el formulario para el laboratorio.<p>

* * *

><p>Una enfermera se acercó a Nick y le dio un sobre. El doctor agradeció mientras sonreía, le gustaba ser amable con sus compañeros de trabajo. Así era más probable que todo funcionara bien. Miró el sobre, en él ponía Devon Anderson. Bueno, sus compañeros de laboratorio habían confundido el primer nombre de Blaine con el segundo, no es un gran problema. Sacó el folio que había en su interior y lo leyó. De echo, lo leyó dos y tres veces. No podía creer lo que ponía, esos resultados debían estar mal. Pidió que los repitieran, no podía ser.<p>

* * *

><p>Sterling tenía unos minutos de descanso y había ido a ver a sus amigos. Bebía de un vaso de plástico cuando Nick entró acompañado por otros dos médicos, un hombre y una mujer. El rubio los miró extrañado.<p>

– Jeff... ¿Puedes traer el ecógrafo? – Pidió ella. El enfermero asintió y salió de la sala.

– Blaine, vamos a hacerte otra prueba. No tienes que preocuparte, no va a doler. – El doctor que no conocían aclaró mientras los tres se preparaban.

El enfermero llegó arrastrando un aparato con un monitor que tenía ruedas para facilitar su transporte, la médico subió la bata del joven y avisó al paciente de que sentiría algo de frío. El moreno se quejó cuando sintió un gélido gel sobre su vientre. Después sintió como el aparato se presionaba sobre el gel. Jeff estaba al lado de su marido, mirando a la pantalla, al igual que los tres médicos.

– ¡Ahí! – La mujer señaló una zona de la pantalla. Los otros dos médicos asintieron, confirmando su diagnóstico. Por su parte, el enfermero miraba asombrado la imagen. No podía ser. Era imposible.

– Yo me encargo de explicarle todo. Gracias por vuestra ayuda. – Nick se despidió de ambos. Cuando los cuatro quedaron a solas, Duval suspiró. Iba a ser la conversación más compleja de su vida.

– ¿Tiene algo grave? ¿Se puede tratar? – El castaño estaba nervioso.

– No es nada grave, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Quiero que los dos os tranquilicéis y me escuchéis atentamente. – Los dos asintieron. – Blaine tiene una combinación de genes muy rara. Se calcula que en Estados Unidos puede haber unas veinte personas con esos genes. Sin embargo, es muy raro diagnosticarlo.

– ¿Tengo una enfermedad rara? ¿Tiene tratamiento? – Anderson se acomodó en la camilla.

– No tienes una enfermedad, ni rara ni común. – El doctor aclaró.

– ¿Por qué vomita entonces? – El ojiverde insistió.

– La combinación genética hace que, aunque eres un hombre, tengas la posibilidad de quedarte embarazado. Los vómitos, mareos, nauseas sólo son síntomas de tu estado... Blaine, estás embarazado.

– Buena broma, Nicky. Sin embargo, agradecería que me digas ya lo que tiene Blaine y como tratarlo. – Smythe pidió.

– Estoy hablando en serio. – Aclaró Duval. – No es muy común. Como ya dije, en Estados Unidos habrá veinte personas con esa posibilidad pero es muy difícil que haya embarazos. En el caso de que sean heterosexuales, no hay posibilidad. Sólo gays con vida sexual y que ejerzan el rol de pasivo pueden quedarse embarazados. Ha habido casos en algún país europeo pero aquí no. Blaine es el primero.

El silencio se hizo en la sala mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del paciente. El menor intentaba asimilar las palabras del otro moreno. No podía ser, él no podía estar embarazado. Él era un chico normal. Entonces recordó lo que su padre solía llamarle, "monstruo", "depravado" o "abominación". Parecía que eso se cumplía. Él, un chico de dieciocho años iba a ser padre porque estaba embarazado. Él había tenido relaciones con chicos y...

– ¿Se puede... saber... cuándo fue... concebido? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– Puedo aproximar la fecha pero no con exactitud. Estás de unas diez, doce semanas. Yo diría que a primeros o mediados de noviembre, pero no es seguro.

El menor se tapó la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Ya no eran lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, era un llanto descontrolado que hacía que tuviera problemas para respirar e hipaba. Sebastian no pudo aguantar la situación y lo abrazó. Jeff acariciaba su espalda y Nick decidió que tenía que ayudarlo.

– Blaine... Necesito que te tranquilices. Sé que estás asustado pero quiero que sepas que nos tienes a tu lado. Hay soluciones, tienes alternativas. Puedes abortar o dar al bebé en adopción. Si no te sientes preparado, no tienes que ser padre.

– Tengo una duda. – Smythe comentó intentando parecer tranquilo. – El cuerpo de un hombre no es el mismo que el de una mujer... ¿Cómo puede quedarse embarazado? ¿Existe algún riesgo?

– Tiene órganos reproductores femeninos. Obviamente no tiene vagina, pero sí tiene todos los demás... El embarazo masculino se considera de alto riesgo porque el resto del cuerpo no está preparado. Además, el parto ha de producirse por cesárea, es el momento más complicado. El estrés puede perjudicar al bebé o al padre, si se adelanta es un riesgo. Lo ideal es programarlo y provocarlo. Por eso tienes que vigilar tu alimentación, caminar para mantenerte en forma y cuidarte. La doctora te está preparando toda la información. Aunque creas que vas a abortar, cuídate hasta que el embarazo se interrumpa por si cambias de opinión.

El menor asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba asustado, confundido y nervioso. De todas las posibilidades, jamás habría creído que esa sería la que realmente pasaría. Estaba embarazado a los dieciocho años, sin haber acabado el instituto, sin pareja estable y sin saber quién era el otro padre.

* * *

><p>Jeff y Nick caminaban por los pasillos del hospital. El rubio se puso delante de su marido para mirarlo a los ojos y hablar. El resto del hospital seguía a sus cosas, como si no fuera a hacer una pregunta importante.<p>

– ¿Hay alguna manera de saber si una persona tiene la combinación de genes que hace que puedas quedar embarazado? – Sterling parecía nervioso.

– Sí, se puede comprobar... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – El moreno creía saber el motivo, pero quería comprobarlo.

– Quiero hacérmelas, quiero saber si es posible que tú y yo... Sería maravilloso, podríamos ser padres y no estaríamos esperando a que nos den un niño. Llevamos dos años y medio y nada parece cambiar. – Jeff estaba frustrado e ilusionado a partes iguales.

– Mi amor... – Duval besó a su pareja mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura. – ¿Te has parado a pensar que si uno de los dos tuviera esa oportunidad ya habríamos sido padres? Llevamos más de diez años teniendo relaciones sin usar ningún método anticonceptivo.

– ¿Quién sabe? No perdemos nada por intentarlo...

– Vale, nos haremos las pruebas los dos... Pero no te ilusiones, lo más probable es que no podamos.

Sterling sonrió, no podía creer que su marido lo quisiera y lo consintiera tanto. Lo amaba y le encantaba que su matrimonio fuera tan perfecto.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba tumbado de lado en el sillón, con las piernas flexionadas, tapado con una manta marró y, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la pierna de Sebastian mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Ambos estaban en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

– No voy a abortar. No sé si me lo quedaré o lo entregaré a una familia que lo pueda cuidar pero no lo mataré. Es un bebé indefenso y yo no puedo hacerlo... Simplemente no puedo. – El menor aclaró.

– Lo entiendo. Te apoyaré en todo. Si decides quedarte con el bebé, te ayudaré para que puedas criarlo y sigas estudiando. Podremos hacerlo juntos. – El castaño seguía acariciando dulcemente al otro.

– ¿Y si tú no eres el padre? ¿Y si es Elliot?

– Habla con él antes de tomar una decisión. Después de eso veremos como afrontamos las cosas. No hay prisa. Sólo habría prisa si quisieras abortar, pero como no quieres hacerlo, tienes tiempo.

– Gracias por todo... Siento mucho los problemas que te causo... Entendería que no quieras hacerte cargo... Sólo soy una carga...

El ojiverde no sabía que decir, le dolía escuchar el discurso derrotista del menor. El silencio duró un minuto.

– No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así. Eres maravilloso, estás pasando un momento difícil pero me tienes a tu lado para lo que necesites. Quiero ayudarte.

Anderson volvió a llorar. Parecía que no podía parar de hacerlo. El día había sido muy difícil para él y su estado no facilitaba que pudiera controlar sus lágrimas. Smythe intentaba consolarlo pero no lo conseguía. Él también se sentía mal porque se sentía culpable por la situación del menor. Era probable que él fuera el padre de ese niño y por lo tanto era fácil pensar que esas lágrimas eran su culpa. Se odiaba a sí mismo porque lo había vuelto a hacer, había dañado a la persona que amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Qué decidirá hacer Blaine con el bebé? ¿Quién será el padre? En el siguiente capítulo se producirá algo que muchos de vosotros me habéis pedido y aparecerá alguien por primera vez en la historia...


	14. Capítulo 13: Defender a quien quieres

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos. No sé si habeis visto que tengo un nuevo fic Seblaine. Se titula Amor Inesperado, espero que os guste también, es una historia muy diferente. Por otro lado, NADIE acertó con el spoiler... Sabía que todos pensaríais en Kurt pero hay algo que la mayoría me habeis pedido y no tiene nada que ver con Kurt... Y bueno, como siempre, tengo algún comentario al que responder...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. La verdad es que sé que todos quereis que el bebé sea de Sebastian. Para ser sincera, yo también. Sin embargo, lo que yo quiero y lo que la historia es no siempre coincide por lo que... Ya veremos. Lo de Niff lo veo más facil, de una manera u otra confío en que serán padres. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPITULO 13: DEFENDER A QUIEN QUIERES<strong>_

Blaine tembló cuando entró a la cafetería. Sebastian, Nick y Jeff estaban con él pero eso no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara. Febrero había comenzado con demasiados problemas para el menor. No tardó mucho en encontrar a la persona con la que había quedado. Miró al rubio con miedo, seguía pensando que no era buena idea.

– Nosotros estaremos en otra mesa. No va a pasar nada. Tienes que contárselo. – Sterling acarició la espalda del ojimiel y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Anderson se sentó en la mesa frente a Elliot después de coger su chocolate ya que el café y el té estaban prohibidos para él. Sus amigos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a ellos. El ojiazul lo miraba intrigado, no sabía el motivo por el que lo había citado ahí. Pensó que todo había quedado claro entre ellos tres meses atrás.

– ¿Qué quieres? No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo en cosas sin sentido. – Gilbert se acomodó en la silla, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo para estar lo más lejos posible del menor.

– La vez que t-tú y yo nos... Nos acostamos... N-no usamos pro-protección y... – Blaine estaba extremadamente nervioso y no sabía como explicarse.

– ¡Me has contagiado algo! ¡Se supone que eras virgen! Ahora va a resultar que eres un cualquiera que se acuesta con todos y al que le gusta fingir ser dulce...

El sonido de una bofetada hizo el silencio en la cafetería. Sebastian se había levantado al escuchar a ese impresentable insultar al ojimiel y lo había golpeado. El encargado del local invitó a los cinco a que salieran de allí y todos lo hicieron. Una vez fuera, Jeff se encaró con Elliot.

– Por fortuna Blaine está sano, su salud es buena. ¡Gracias por tu preocupación! Lo que ha pasado es un poco más complejo. Pero si crees que es una pérdida de tiempo será mejor que lo dejemos aquí. Puedes dar gracias de que haya tenido la consideración de contártelo pero si no lo vas a apreciar...

El rubio se volvió y pasó su brazo por los hombros del más bajo para ir en dirección contraria a donde estaba Gilbert.

– ¡Espera! Quiero saberlo. Que lo diga ya y acabemos con todo esto. – El ojiazul pidió. Anderson se volvió y caminó lentamente hacia el universitario.

– Estoy embarazado. Sé que puede parecer una broma pero es real. Es posible que seas el otro padre del bebé.

– ¿Y qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres mi dinero? No te voy a dar un céntimo. – Elliot casi gritó.

– Sólo pensé que necesitabas saberlo porque tal vez querías estar presente en la vida de tu hijo pero... No vas a estar ahí porque yo no quiero que alguien como tú esté cerca de mi hijo.

El menor se volvió bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. El enfermero se sintió muy orgulloso de la fortaleza del joven. Sin embargo, Sebastian volvió a situarse frente a Gilbert y lo golpeó de nuevo. Esa vez lo hizo con el puño cerrado y en el pómulo.

– Eres indeseable, imbécil, arrogante e idiota. – El castaño gritó antes de darle una patada en la entrepierna que hizo que el otro se arrodillase. – Aléjate de Blaine, no quiero volver a verte en la vida.

Anderson y Sterling se acercaron al abogado y lo sujetaron para que no volviera a golpearlo mientras estaba en el suelo. Elliot se levantó apoyándose en la pared. Estaban en plena luz del día pero nadie se preocupaba por ellos. Así era la gran ciudad. Nick fue el que se acercó.

– Haremos un trato. Tú no nos denuncias y Blaine no te pide que te hagas cargo de tu hijo. Seb es abogado y ganaríamos los dos juicios. Sin embargo, vamos a ser generosos y dejar que te vayas sin problemas... ¿Estás de acuerdo? – El médico quiso saber.

– Sí.

Después de obtener la respuesta, Duval imitó a su amigo y golpeó con su rodilla la entrepierna del universitario haciendo que volviera a caer. Le dedicó una última mirada de odio antes de volverse y llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos, mirándolo sorprendidos. El doctor puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su marido y otro sobre los del menor para alejarse de allí. Esperaba que esa fuera la última vez que vieran a Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba tumbado sobre el sofá, acariciándose el vientre. Las nauseas y vómitos no habían cesado pero se estaba acostumbrando. No sabía si era su obsesión o realmente empezaba a notarse un poquito su estado. Sebastian estaba en el otro sofá, mirándolo de vez en cuando disimuladamente y sonriendo ante la imagen tan dulce y tierna. ¿Estaba mal que se sintiera feliz porque el amor de su vida estuviera esperando un hijo suyo? O al menos, deseaba que fuera suyo.<p>

Ninguno prestaba mucha atención al programa que estaban viendo porque tenían otras cosas en sus mentes cuando el timbre sonó. El moreno miró al otro que asintió indicándole que sería él quien abriría la puerta. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió, viendo que allí estaba un hombre de más o menos su edad, pelo castaño oscuro rizado y ojos azules.

– Hola... ¿Vive aquí Blaine Anderson?

– Sí... – El ojiverde estaba intrigado pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Coop?

– ¿Squirrel? ¡Cuanto has crecido! – Los hermanos se abrazaron, el menor dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Al separarse, el mayor volvió a hablar. – Bueno, tal vez no has crecido tanto.

– ¡Cooper! – El ojimiel golpeó cariñosamente el hombro del recién llegado, que le revolvió el pelo provocando más protestas del estudiante. Smythe carraspeó para llamar la atención de los Anderson.

– ¡Cierto! Cooper, te presento a Sebastian. Me ha acogido en su casa y me ayuda en todo. – Se volvió hacia el abogado. – Seb, él es Cooper, mi hermano mayor.

Los dos castaños se saludaron con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Los tres fueron al salón y comenzaron a hablar. El menor contó a su hermano todo lo que había pasado y el mayor le contó lo que estaba haciendo. Se había ido a Los Angeles y estaba trabajando como actor. Le dijo que había hablado con una profesora del instituto. Él había ido allí para asegurarse de que sus padres no le obligaban a dedicarse a algo que él no quería y ella le había dado toda la información que necesitaba para encontrarlo.

– Blaine, tengo algo que ofrecerte... ¡Ven a Los Angeles conmigo! Yo puedo cuidarte, puedes quedarte con el bebé si quieres y te ayudaré económicamente y actuaré como tío del bebé. Terminarás de graduarte con educación en casa, no puedes volver al instituto cuando empiece a notarse tu barriga y tampoco podrás trabajar, no será seguro. Yo gano lo suficiente como para poder cuidaros a los dos y luego podrás ir a la universidad y ser lo que tú quieras. Te abandoné una vez pero no lo voy a volver a hacer. – Cooper pidió. Sin embargo, antes de que el menor pudiera asimilar las palabras, Sebastian intervino.

– Es muy posible que también sea mi hijo. Si te los llevas a Los Angeles no voy a poder verlos. No me vas a impedir ejercer de padre si el bebé es mío.

– Has cuidado a Blaine y eso te lo agradezco pero no es tú responsabilidad. Yo soy su hermano.

– ¡Y yo el padre del bebé!

– ¡Suficiente! Creo que yo tengo algo que decir en esto... ¿No? Necesito pensarlo, os daré una respuesta pronto.

Los dos mayores guardaron silencio por las palabras del joven. Ambos se miraban con odio. Smythe no soportaba que el mayor de los Anderson llegara después de tantos meses y pretendiera llevarse al menor con él, separándolo de las dos personas a las que más amaba. Sin embargo, el actor no soportaba pensar que alguien mayor que él le hubiera hecho eso a su Squirrel. Él jamás se imaginaría con alguien de dieciocho años y era más joven que el abogado. Por otro lado, Blaine estaba abrumado. A su edad se tomaba una difícil decisión, tenía que elegir su futuro. Pero para él, todo era más complicado. No sólo debía pensar a qué universidad ir o qué estudiar. Tenía que pensar en qué hacer con el bebé. Todo era confuso y sus hormonas no ayudaban a razonar la mejor solución.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el menor fue al baño. Ese fue el momento que los dos adultos aprovecharon para hablar de la situación.

– No entiendo como has podido acostarse con un niño de dieciocho años. Yo tengo dos menos que tú y jamás lo haría. – Cooper comentó.

– Me enamoré. No tengo que darte más explicaciones. – Smythe no lo miró.

– Eres un cobarde. Dices que lo amas pero no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para confesárselo. – El ojiazul miró al otro con resentimiento.

– No voy a hacerle daño.

El ojimiel regresó del baño y se sentó entre los dos adultos. Se apoyó en su hermano y acarició su vientre. El mayor de los Anderson pidió permiso antes de hacer lo mismo. Iba a ser el mejor tío de la historia, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba con sus amigos en el apartamento de Sebastian. Santana, Sam y Brittany habían decidido ir a visitarlo ya que no había ido a clase. Los tres se sorprendieron cuando les contó la gran noticia.<p>

– ¿Vas a darlo en adopción? – La latina lo miró con tristeza.

– No lo sé, por un lado me gustaría quedármelo pero... No tengo dinero y va a ser muy difícil. – El moreno confesó.

– Si hace falta, yo puedo ejercer de padre. No me importaría. Yo voy a trabajar al acabar el instituto por lo que podría manteneros a los dos. Al principio será difícil pero espero que pronto pueda ganar dinero suficiente para que los tres vivamos juntos. – El rubio intervino, provocando que los dos morenos lo miraran sorprendido.

– ¡Sería genial! El bebé podría tener dos papás y dos mamás. Buscaríamos un apartamento y Sam y yo trabajaríamos para que vosotros pudierais estudiar. – Pierce estaba de acuerdo, lo que hizo que Lopez decidiera parar esa locura.

– No. Criar a un bebé es algo serio. Blaine se tiene que ocupar de eso. Sin embargo, lo que sí podemos hacer es estar a su lado y apoyarlo en todo. – La chica miró a los dos rubios y ambos asintieron. Después se volvió hacia el ojimiel. – Tal vez debas esperar a las pruebas de paternidad. Si es de Sebastian él te ayudará y te lo podrás quedar. Parece que tu único problema para quedártelo es el dinero. Si es de Elliot, podrías hablar con Cooper...

– No quiero que seamos una carga para nadie, ninguno de los dos debe cuidarnos... – Anderson comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

– Ahí te equivocas. Si Sebastian es el padre, tiene que cuidaros porque es tan responsable como tú de la situación. Espera a las pruebas de paternidad antes de tomar la decisión si lo necesitas. – Santana concluyó. Le gustaría que todo saliera bien y que su amigo no tuviera que arrepentirse de la decisión tomada.


	15. Capítulo 14: Ser padres

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y comentar. La verdad es que me gusta escribirla y saber que os gusta.

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. ¿No te gusta Cooper? ¿Por qué? Yo lo amo. Bueno, espero que este capítulo sí te guste (no aparece Cooper). Besos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 14: SER PADRES<strong>_

Nick y Jeff entraron a la sala de enfermeros del hospital y se sentaron en el sofá para dos que allí había. Sus compañeros estaban acostumbrados a que estuvieran allí o en la sala de médicos, siempre juntos, inseparables. El rubio estaba serio y su marido le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente.

– ¿Estás triste? – El moreno preguntó mirando los ojos del otro.

– No, es algo que esperaba. Tú mismo dijiste que era casi imposible y tenías razón. Si hubiese sido una posibilidad para nosotros ya habríamos tenido hijos. – Sterling intentó sonreír.

– Eso no significa que no duela. Ven aquí. – Duval le pidió a su esposo mientras golpeaba sus propias piernas para que el otro se sentara sobre ellas. Jeff obedeció con una sonrisa un tanto triste. – Vamos a ser padres, de eso estoy seguro. Sólo tenemos que tener paciencia.

– Hace mucho que estamos esperando a que nos llamen diciéndonos que tenemos un bebé. No puedes pedirme que no haya perdido esperanzas. – El rubio comentó.

– Sé que siempre hemos dicho que queremos adoptar para que ninguno de los dos se sienta desplazado. Empiezo a pensar que tal vez debamos replantearnos todo. No sería tan malo buscar una madre sustituta.

– Si en un año no tenemos un bebé podríamos empezar con los trámites para buscar una madre. ¿Te parece?

– Me parece una idea genial. – Nick miró el reloj y vio que casi eran las cinco de la tarde. – Y ahora tenemos que ir a ginecología, en unos minutos llegará Blaine para la ecografía, espero que podamos ver si es niño o niña.

* * *

><p>Blaine se sentía inseguro en esa sala. A su alrededor había muchas mujeres en diferentes fases de su embarazo. Se sintió cohibido. Él no estaba preparado para todos los cambios que iba a dar su cuerpo. Sebastian estaba a su lado y apretó su mano al notar que la pierna del moreno se movía indicando sus nervios. Sus miradas se conectaron y se sonrieron. Nick y Jeff llegaron y se sentaron junto a ellos. Una enfermera salió y llamó al ojimiel. Los cuatro se levantaron mientras todas las mujeres los miraban con curiosidad, no era un lugar en el que pensaran ver a cuatro hombres sin compañía femenina.<p>

– Hola Blaine. ¿Qué tal has estado estos días? – La doctora que lo atendió el primer día lo saludó cuando entró.

– Sigo con alguna nausea pero cada vez son menos. Por lo demás no noto nada salvo que tal vez tengo algo más de barriga. – El menor se acarició el vientre mientras sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos. No se le notaba nada todavía.

– Túmbate en la camilla. Te haré una ecografía para ver como va todo. Ahora vas a poder ver a tu bebé. Ya no estamos en urgencias por lo que todo será más tranquilo. ¿Estás preparado?

Anderson asintió mientras se sentaba en la camilla y después subía las piernas. Se tumbó y se levantó la camiseta que llevaba. La doctora sonrió y volvió a poner el frío gel sobre su piel, tal como hizo unos días atrás. Estaba al final del tercer mes de embarazo y, si había suerte, podrían saber el sexo del bebé.

– Veamos... – La médico puso el aparato sobre el vientre del menor y comenzó a moverlo. – Se aprecia su cabeza aquí. – La doctora señaló la imagen del monitor. – Su espalda y sus piernas. Está de espaldas, creo que no quiere que sepamos si es niño o niña.

– ¿Está bien? ¿Tiene algún problema? – Blaine preguntó.

– Por lo que veo en la ecografía, está sano y crece al ritmo que debería. No puedo garantizarte que saldrá todo bien pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Relájate y disfruta. Verás como pronto notarás al bebé y sabremos si es niño o niña, te dará patadas, lo notarás crecer... – La mujer comentó pero Jeff la interrumpió.

– Te dolerá la espalda, se te hincharán los tobillos, no podrás dormir bien...

Todos menos el menor rieron. El joven estaba preocupado y Nick pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

– Tranquilo. Todo saldrá muy bien. Vas a tenernos a todos cuidándote pero sobre todo vas a tener a Sebastian consintiéndote en todo. No te preocupes, el embarazo es algo maravilloso.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba con Brittany y Santana de compras. Pronto su ropa no le valdría y tendría que comprarse algo nuevo. La tarea era algo complicada, ya que toda la ropa premamá era para mujer por lo que no le quedaba bien ya que él estaba embarazado pero no tenía pechos. Después de una hora rebuscando entre montones de prendas, se sintió agotado.<p>

– Chicas... ¿Vamos a comer algo? Estoy cansado, hambriento y sediento. Creo que un buen sandwich con un refersco y patatas fritas en la mesa de un restaurante será la mejor opción. – El moreno pidió. Sus amigas rápidamente lo sacaron de allí.

Después de pedir su comida, se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a hablar. Las dos jóvenes intentaban animar al otro ya que estaba triste por sentirse raro. No era normal que un hombre estuviera embarazado y en la tienda le habían preguntado varias veces a ellas cuál estaba embarazada.

– ¿Has pensado en nombres? – La rubia decidió preguntar.

– No sé si será niño o niña... Ni siquiera sé si podré quedármelo...

– ¡Tengo una idea! Quieres quedártelo y sé lo que puedes hacer. Tu hermano y Sebastian pueden ayudarte. Sea lo que sea, no des a tu hijo en adopción si realmente quieres quedártelo. Si el bebé es de Sebastian, quédate en Nueva York con él y entre los dos y la niñera lo podéis cuidar. En caso de que no sea el padre, vete a Los Angeles con Cooper.

– No sería tan mala idea. Ahora que voy siendo más consciente de lo que está pasando creo que no voy a ser capaz de darlo en adopción. – El ojimiel reconoció.

– ¡Perfecto! Creo que ahora tienes que empezar a solicitar plaza en universidades de Nueva York y Los Angeles. Explícales la situación y seguro que alguna ofrece una prórroga o alguna facilidad. La situación a cambiado pero tienes que pensar en tu futuro. Vas a ser un gran profesor. – La latina estaba emocionada.

– ¡Santana! No puedo estudiar, tendré que ocuparme del bebé.

– Vas a poder, puedes buscar una niñera. Tal vez no en el primer semestre porque darás a luz poco antes de que empiece el curso. Tal vez sí lo consigas, no lo sabemos. Pero vas a poder licenciarte. No sientas que este bebé es el final de tus sueños. Es un sueño más pero no el único. No te rindas, sigue soñando. – Lopez sonrió mientras le acariciaba una mano.

– Puede que yo no tenga ideas tan importantes pero sé que podemos hacer con la ropa. – Brittany susurró, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

– ¡Eso sería genial! ¿Cuál es tu idea? – Anderson la quiso compensar porque entendía que se había sentido desplazada en esa conversación.

– Pantalones que no sean excesivamente femeninos y camisetas y jerseys grandes. Podemos ir a las tiendas donde compran ropa personas obesas para todo menos para los pantalones. Necesitas que sean con gomas para que no te aprisionen la tripa y por eso tienes que comprarlos premamá. – La rubia se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Es una idea genial! – El chico besó la mejilla de su amiga ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Lopez.

* * *

><p>– ¡Ya llego! – Blaine gritó mientras entraba en el apartamento. Santana y Brittany lo acompañaban para ayudarlo con las bolsas. Dejaron todo lo que había comprado sobre la mesa del salón cuando Sebastian apareció con el delantal.<p>

– Espero que tengas hambre, estoy haciendo la cena ¿Os quedáis? – El castaño fue amable con las chicas.

– Me encantaría pero es el cumpleaños de la tía de Santana y vamos a cenar con ella. – La rubia respondió. Se notaba que realmente le apetecería quedarse.

– Seguro que otro día podréis quedaros. Ahora que Blaine no va al instituto apenas podéis verlo. Os dejo a solas para que os despidáis. Te espero en la cocina.

El moreno se quedó sorprendido por la cordialidad que Smythe había tenido con sus amigas. No es que fuera malo pero siempre se había mostrado un tanto celoso. Cuando las menores se marcharon, el ojimiel entró en la cocina.

– ¿A qué viene tanta amabilidad? – Quiso saber el estudiante mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

– Necesitas estar tranquilo, sólo pensé que querrías que las invitara. – El ojiverde se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué tal las compras?

– Al principio ha sido un poco desesperante. Luego Britt ha tenido una gran idea y al final todo ha ido más o menos bien.

– Luego me enseñas lo que te has comprado.

El abogado puso los platos en la mesa y se pusieron a cenar. Anderson estaba hambriento y, aunque intentaba comer despacio, iba a más velocidad de la habitual. Cuando cenaron y limpiaron todo, fueron al salón para estar un rato juntos. Una vez allí, Sebastian no pudo evitar notar que el menor estaba excitado. Sonrió de manera presuntuosa antes de empezar a acariciar directamente su entrepierna.

– Seb... – El moreno susurró.

– Tranquilo. La doctora dijo que podías tener relaciones siempre que tuvieras cuidado para que no te golpearan o aprisionaran el vientre. Estás excitado y yo sólo quiero ayudarte a relajarte... – El castaño comentó divertido.

Antes de que dijera nada más, ambos se besaron. La ropa sobraba y comenzaron a quitársela. Esa noche se amaron por primera vez desde que habían conocido la noticia. La pasión quedó en segundo plano cuando fue el amor que ambos sentían lo que guió sus movimientos. Las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, todo avanzaría aunque ellos no estuvieran listos. Esperaban estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ellos.


End file.
